


¿Y funcionó?

by Yamiseth



Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Crying, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Shameless, Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiseth/pseuds/Yamiseth
Summary: Todos deseamos la felicidad, pero debemos estar concientes de que no todo es una luz en la oscuridad.A veces lo que necesitamos es mirar a través de esa pequeña brecha para encontrar lo que anhelamos.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader, Reader/Other(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Primero que nada, amo el drama. Así que esto será Angst principalmente, pero terminara bien. Un poco de fluff.  
> Unnie espero que te guste.

Todo era maravilloso, la música , la comida, los invitados.... Absolutamente todo.  
Era un día soleado, hoy por fin podrías ser la señora Kim.

-¿Kim eh?- sonreíste. Era algo bueno, podrías abandonar el barrio que tanto odiabas, pero en cierta parte amabas.

-Señorita- dijo un caballero- Es hora de irnos, todos esperan.

Asentiste. Y saliste de tu habitación, la casa era enorme, pero acogedora. Este sería tu próximo hogar, y tenías que acostumbrarte a no perderte. Cuando llegaste al patio , la música comenzó. 

Sin dejar de sonreír te encaminaste al altar. Era todo lo que siempre habías soñado. ¿Y que si decían que eran muy jóvenes?  
Todos alguna vez han cometido errores, ustedes no serían los primeros. 

Era cierto, la edad en Corea del sur para ser mayor era a los 21, y ambos contaban con 18, pero al ser la familia de tu novio una de las más importantes del país , habían logrado que esto pasará.

Seguiste caminando, el vestido caía de forma lisa en la parte de enfrente, en la parte de atrás pequeñas ondas lo completaban, tela transparente cubriendo a una más gruesa debajo. Mangas en forma de rosas que cubrían tus manos , un cuello en alto bordado finamente. Un velo traslúcido cubriendo tu rostro. Cabello lacio cayendo por debajo de los hombros, en rulos perfectamente definidos, y para terminar un ramo de rosas rojas entre tus manos. 

Casi llegabas, y ahí lo divisaste, traje negro perfectamente amoldado, pantalones ligeramente pegados a sus piernas largas. Camisa blanca sin ninguna línea de arruga. Saco en tiro v adherido a sus caderas. Reíste, claro sin corbata. Cabello un poco desaliñado. Y una rosa blanca en su saco. 

Cuando llegaste te tomo de la mano. Con cuidado la acercó a sus labios y dió un ligero beso. 

La ceremonia fue un éxito.

-Los declaró Kim- sonrió el sacerdote. 

Sus labios se conectaron en un casto beso. La multitud aplaudió.

-Señora Kim- sonrió tú ahora esposo.

-Señor Kim- murmuraste.  
*

La fiesta continuo a todo su esplendor. Bailaron, se divirtieron. 

-Ahí está mi pareja favorita- dijo una chica- Kai, déjame decirte que luces fabuloso- sonrió.

-¿Y yo?- dijiste fingidamente ofendida.

-Hay Gee- rió- Ya sabes la respuesta.  
-Tu no cambias Molly-dijo Kai- Espero que la próxima boda sea la tuya. 

-Oh no querido- dijo haciendo un ademán exagerado con su mano- ¿De dónde saco un niño rico para que me solucione la vida?- 

Dejaste de escuchar, el comentario te había dolido. Obvio era falso. Nunca tuviste padres. Te criaste sola, y a Kai lo conocías desde los 10 años. Habían sido amigos, él te apoyo, pero tú sabías trabajar. Después el amor llegó, te envolvió entre sus redes y caíste. Sabías que aún había gente que no toleraba tu relación con él, pero te importaba un comino. ¿Quién diría que tú amiga y su lengua mordaz te afectará tanto?  
*  
10 meses después....

Estabas aburrida, querías salir de aquella casa tan grande y.... Vacía. Kai jamás estaba en casa, juntas, uno que otro viaje. Bufaste, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose te distrajo. 

-¡Querida!- chillo Molly acercándose.

-Molls- murmuraste- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Vamos por un café, estoy aburrida- dijo sincera. 

-Bien- no, no tenías ganas de salir. Pero te haría bien distraerte. 

Caminaron por las amplias calles de Seúl. Visitaron tiendas de ropa, tiendas donde compraste un pequeño obsequio para Kai.

-Mira eso- dijo Molly emocionada.

Estaban frente a una tienda de bebés....

-Es lindo- dijiste desinteresada. Kai y tú aún no hablaban acerca de ese tema.

-Pero Gee- te arrastró adentro de la tienda- Kai está muy emocionado, y si no quieres perderlo es mejor que te apures- hizo una pausa para mirarte mejor- ¿Tú por que crees que no llega a casa?

Eso dolió. Jamás lo habrías imaginado. ¿Un hijo? Pero no es que no quisieras, simplemente era muy pronto.  
Molly te soltó y siguió hablando de cosas sin importancia, se giró y te coloco una mantita de osos.  
Minutos después salieron de la tienda, eso sí con una bolsa entre tus manos.  
*  
3 meses más tarde...

-¡Si!- exclamaste contenta, saliste del sanitario y le entregaste a Kai aquello. 

-¡Excelente!- te alzó entre sus brazos y te dio vueltas- Es lo mejor que me ha pasado- te bajo y beso tu frente. 

Sentías ganas de llorar, de felicidad. Emoción. Definitivamente le darías a ese pequeñito todo lo que no tuviste. Una familia. Y sería lo mejor.  
*  
-Hay Gee, eso es genial- murmuró Molly.

-Te veo distante- dijiste preocupada 

-No es nada linda- tomo tú mano y la acaricio- Tengo malas noticias para ti- dijo seria.

-¿Q... qué?- murmuraste preocupada.

-No quiero alterarte , pero debes saber la verdad- suspiró- Kai te engaña- soltó.

Todo te daba vueltas. Entraste en pánico. Antes de que pudieras hablar, ella te mostró unas fotos, en todas se veía a Kai con una mujer, cuya cara no podías ver.  
Furiosa, te levantaste.

-¡Alto!- grito Molly- no cometas estupideces. Te lo dije pero no es para tanto. No puedes dejarlo, quedarás en la calle. Piensa en tus hijos- dijo tocando tu barriga de 7 meses.- Tú sola no podrás, sufrirás, quieres que estos bebés sufran lo que tú- no era una pregunta, ella lo decía como algo que pasaría.

-N...no- dijiste derramando lágrimas.  
-Eso pensé- dijo Molly abrazándote una ligera sonrisa surcando su rostro.  
*  
Los gemelos llegaron un frío diciembre. Debería ser cálido, pero no te provocaba nada. Estabas enojada con Kai, contigo misma. 

-Son bellísimos- dijo Kai sonriendo- se parecen a mi- los tomo en sus brazos y se los llevo, sin ni siquiera hablar contigo.

Lloraste.¿Que harías ahora?  
*  
Después de 6 meses todo seguía como al principio. Al menos ahora tenías a dos hermosas compañías.  
Ese día los alistaste con dos conjuntos azules. Los pusiste en la carreola y saliste. Hoy le darías una sorpresa a Kai. 

Llegaste al edificio, era la hora de la comida, sabías que el prefería quedarse, su asistente no estaba , era perfecto. En la carreola llevabas el almuerzo.  
Si sabías de su engaño, pero Molly tenía razón, tenías que seguir adelante.  
Ibas a abrir la puerta pero algo te desconcentro.

-¿Molly?- pensaste. Abriste ligeramente la puerta. Kai caminaba de un lado a otro, Molly estaba sentada en el escritorio..

-Vamos Kai, ya es tiempo, tenemos que irnos de aquí- dijo haciendo un puchero- Me llevaré a los gemelos, y tú me alcanzas en América- se levantó y enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Kai.

-Lo haré- dijo Kai besándola. 

Tus ojos no daban crédito, esa maldita te mintió.... Te manipuló.  
Abriste la puerta de golpe. Tú ira hablando por ti. 

-Eso era ¿Eh?- gritaste. Ambos se separaron. 

-Gee- dijo Kai soltando a Molly.

-¡Calla Jong In!- gritaste furiosa. - ¡Vete al diablo!- quitaste el anillo de tu dedo y se lo arrojaste -¡Hipócritas!-saliste dando un portazo, los gemelos comenzaron a llorar. Corriste al ascensor y bajaste. Decidiste que te irías de ahí, no valía la pena, tomaste un taxi. Te llevo a la estación de trenes.  
Compraste un boleto, querías huir.  
Subiste con los gemelos , entraste a una cabina, ahí estaba una mujer rubia, leyendo una revista.  
Sin prestarle atención te sentaste y dejaste que las lágrimas te llevarán. 

-¿Estás bien?-dijo la mujer.  
Tú solo negaste con la cabeza, ella parecía preocupada. 

-¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo sonriéndote- Mi nombre es Scarlett- te estrecho la mano. 

Con mucho trabajo tomaste su mano.

-Gee- dijiste sin más- Y ellos- señalaste a la carreola- Julian y Gabriel- sonreíste ligeramente.

Ella te sonrió y miro a los gemelos. 

-Bien Gee, dime ¿A dónde te diriges?- dijo reacomodandose.

Mierda.

¿A dónde ibas?


	2. La calma viene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de una intensa pelea, la calma viene , por qué no se puede sufrir más ¿Verdad?

_Desde que les habían dado la noticia Kai desaparecía 3 horas al día. Siempre que lo buscabas nunca lo encontrabas así que resignada te ibas a la cocina, preparabas la cena, esperando que Kai bajara a comer, ya que solo lo hacía 2 veces a la semana._

_-Ya, ya- murmuraste acariciando levemente tu bultito de 4 meses- Papá está... Ocupado- dijiste insegura._

_¿Y cómo no estarlo? No sabías donde demonios se metía._

_-Tal vez tenga nervios, faltan 2 meses para saber su sexo- te querías convencer que era eso, querías que fuera eso...._

_2 meses después..._

_-Veamos -dijo el doctor-Que sorpresa...._

_-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron Kai y tú._

_-No sé preocupen- sonrió el doctor- Son dos. Ambos varones._

_-¡¿2?!- exclamó Kai y se desmayó._

_Sonreíste, la escena era un poco cliché, pero sabías que pronto tú también lo acompañarías. Y lo hiciste, te desmayaste._

_Cuando despertaron el doctor los miro risueño._

_-Vaya, regresaron- dijo juguetón- pero no sé preocupen, la señora Kim está muy bien._

_Kai te miro con devoción, tomo tú mano y la apretó._  
_*_

_Subieron al auto y se dirigieron a su hogar, al llegar te sentaste en el sillón._

_-¿Que haremos?- dijiste cansada._

_-Pues tenemos que comprar, ropa, juguetes, cunas, carreolas - dijo emocionado._

_-Gastaras todo tu sueldo- dijiste divertida._

_Fueron a centro comercial, te sentías como una niña, recorrías -lo más rápido que tú barriga permitía- agarrabas las cosas que más lindas te parecían, y las arrojabas al carrito._  
_Al llegar a la tercera tienda Kai te puso un alto._

_-¿Porque?- dijiste con un puchero._

_-Por que ya no me quedan manos linda- sudo la gota Kai, y era cierto ya no podía cargar más bolsas._

_Solo reíste, y caminaron hacia el auto. Cuando llegaron a su hogar bajo las bolsas él sólo._

_Dejo las mismas en la sala y te tomo de la mano, subiendo las escaleras._

_-Tengo una sorpresa para ti- dijo suavemente- Se que he estado distante, pero...- abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación del fondo._  
_-Ta~da- canturreo Kai._

_Tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, había dos cunas blancas, la pared estaba pintada de blanco, suaves dibujos trazados meticulosamente en cada cabecera, una cómoda, un cambiador. Juguetes en el piso._

_-¿Cómo conseguiste dos cunas?- dijiste limpiándote los ojos._

_-¿Tú por qué crees que nos tardamos tanto en el centro comercial?- rió Kai._

_Le diste un leve golpe en el brazo y reíste con él._  
_Era maravilloso...._

_De pronto ya no viste a Kai, ya no había cunas, solo una habitación negra, llena de escombros._  
_Tu voz no salía, no podías moverte, volteaste tu cabeza a la izquierda y ahí estaba ella._  
_Molly sostenía a tus hijos, y se reía histéricamente._

-¡NO!- gritaste. De pronto la realidad cayó encima. Estabas en un tren, rumbo.... No sabías donde. Con 2 pequeños de 6 meses, con solo una carreola, una pañalera con 2 mudas y comida para los niños para 1 día... ¡Ah! Y sin dinero. Frustrada llevaste tus manos a tu rostro, comenzaste a sentirte mal, tal vez habías reaccionado exageradamente... No, no, nada de eso, ellos se habían burlado de ti, te habían dañado, solo debías estar fuerte para tus..... Sudaste frío. ¿Donde estaban los bebés? ¿Y la mujer?

-Gabriel, Julián- gritaste saliendo de la cabina- Scarlett- estabas desesperada.

Justo cuando diste la vuelta en el comedor la viste sentada, en una mesa que compartía con un hombre rubio y de barba, te acercaste recuperando el aliento.

-Querida- dijo Scarlett asustada- siéntate por favor- con cuidado tomó tu brazo y te sentó, ofreciéndote un vaso con agua, que tomaste con rapidez- Lo siento de verdad, no quería asustarte- dijo sincera, dándote pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda- Los gemelos comenzaron a llorar, y decidí pasearlos y darles de comer- se sonrojo.

Dejaste el vaso en la mesa, no podías enojarte, especialmente cuando tú te habías quedado dormida....

-Por cierto, él es mi mejor amigo Chris- señaló al hombre que habías visto anteriormente.  
-Un placer- dijo Chris estrechando tu mano- me disculpó igual, mi amiga tiende a ser una heroína- río. Scarlett se sonrojo, y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó.

-Gee- dijiste recuperando el aliento- Gracias por cuidarlos- sonreíste ambos gemelos comían un pedazo de manzana, bueno lo estaban babeando, reíste pero tú estómago te traicionó.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó Chris- Vamos come- te sirvió un poco de arroz y carne, tu agradeciste en silencio sintiéndote cohibida.

-Por cierto- hablo Scarlett- ¿A dónde vas?

Suspiraste - No lo sé, la verdad es que no tengo la menor idea- bajaste tu tenedor, tus hombros cayeron y sentías que las lágrimas te abordaban.

-Oye- dijo Chris- Se que no nos conoces, pero qué tal si nos platicas tu historia- dijo en una afirmación.

Levantaste tu mirada, la enfocaste en estos dos extraños, no sabías por qué, pero transmitían paz y confianza. Ojalá no te equivocarás.

-Bueno- suspiraste.... Contaste tu historia. Todo en realidad. Tu niñez, como había sido vivir en los orfanatos, saber que no pertenencias a ese país, como saliste adelante y te convertiste en la asistente del Sr Kim a la edad de 15 años. Cómo conociste a Kai y a Molly. Cómo ella había sido tú mejor amiga casi tu hermana. El día de tu boda. Cómo Molly te convenció de tener a tus hijos. De cómo Kai cambio por completo. Y como te habían traicionado ese mismo día.

-Vaya- dijo Scarlett- Al parecer todos huimos de algo- suspiró.

-Así así parece- dijo Chris.

Scarlett fue la primera en hablar. Huía de un matrimonio sangriento. Uno en el cual ninguno de los dos estaba a salvo, su "esposo" era un integrante de los Yakuza, y ella fingió su muerte, con ayuda de Chris.

Chris huyó hace años de Afganistán, estaba cansado de la guerra, así que deserto. Hace 10 años conoció a Scarlett y había sido su guardaespaldas.

-Y henos aquí- dijo Chris sonriendo.

-Vaya- soltaste un soplido- veo por qué me generaron confianza. Les agradezco mucho que me escucharán.

-Eso no es todo- dijo Scarlett- Vamos a la siguiente ciudad, ahí hay mucho trabajo. Tenemos una modesta casa que alquilamos, así que si tú quieres puedes venir con nosotros- sonrió.

-¿En serio?- demonios esta vez sí llorarías- me encantaría. Conseguiré un trabajo, pero - murmuraste. Viste la cadena que colgaba de tu cuello y te la quitaste- Quizá pueda empezar con esto, así contribuiré con algo- se la diste a Chris quien te miro confundido.

-¿Estás...

-Muy segura- lo interrumpiste- Eso puede valer unos cuantos Miles de wons, así que por favor. Si puedo contribuir lo haré- sonreíste dando por sentada la conversación.  
*

Kai daba vueltas por la sala, ¿Donde demonios estaba?

-Hijo- entró un hombre mayor- ¿Qué pasó?- dijo sentándose.

-Papá, Gee no aparece- dijo Kai consternado- y...

-¿Lleva a los niños?- dijo interrumpiendo.

Kai solo asintió con la cabeza, comenzaba a impacientarse.

-De seguro hizo algún berrinche, ya verás que no tarda en llegar- el señor Kim lucia tranquilo- A menos que haga lo de tu madre....

-¡Calla!- grito Kai- Ella no es como mamá, esa mujer era una interesada, ya ves al final se fue sin decir adiós- dijo dolido.

-Kai, entiende una cosa, ella puede irse, pero mis nietos no. Así que asegúrate que regrese- se levantó y salió de la casa.

Derrotado se dejó caer en la alfombra. ¿Qué había hecho?  
Perturbando aún más sus pensamientos, Molly entro apresurada.

-Kai, cariño- dijo arrodillándose - ¿Supiste algo?- acaricio su mejilla.

-Nada Molly, ¿Que voy hacer?

-Pues no te preocupes, si ella no aparece puedes divorciarte. Y entonces- tomo su rostro entre sus manos dándole un largo beso- Tu y yo estaremos juntos.

-¿Y mis hijos?- dijo Kai murmurando.  
-¿Estás seguro que son tuyos?- dijo Molly apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Kai.

-¿Qué?- Kai estaba hiperventilando.

-Descuida Kai, te contaré todo- con su dedo Molly trazo círculos en su pecho, sonriendo....  
*  
Arribaron a la ciudad, era bellísima. Habían parado en el centro, Chris había empeñado la cadena, tenían 250,000 wons. Entraron al centro comercial y compraron ropa para los gemelos y para los 3, tomaron un taxi llegando a la casa. Vaya, era pequeña pero acogedora.

Entraron habían 3 recamaras disponibles y una sala-comedor.

-Bien- dijo Chris- escojan su habitación, les recomiendo que duerman por que mañana iremos a la cafetería de mi amiga, me debe un favor, así que nos dará trabajo a los 3- sonrió.

-¿Enserio?- dijiste animada.- pero ¿Los gemelos?- si estabas preocupada.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- y con eso se retiró a su habitación.

Scarlett rió. Te palmeo la espalda y se fue a su habitación. Para colmo los gemelos se rieron.

-¡Oh basta!- hiciste puchero y reíste con ellos.  
*

Al día siguiente se dirigieron a la cafetería, en grade se leía Mousse Rabbit.

Entraron y una mujer de aspecto un poco mayor los recibió.

-¡Chris querido!- exclamó y lo abrazo- ustedes le harán muy bien a mí negocio- dijo mirándolos- ¡Oh! ¿Y estas bellezas?- se acercó a la carriola.

-Son Julián y Gabriel- dijiste orgullosa- aprovechando, sabe de alguna guar.....

-Ah no- dijo la señora- estás preciosuras pueden estar conmigo en el día, por lo general estoy en mi piso. Así que si tú no te opones...

-Claro que no, ahm señora...

-Kim, Sora Kim- dijo estrechando tu mano.

-¡¿Kim?!- pensaste alarmada. Porque parecía que ese apellido te perseguía.


	3. Los demonios siempre aparecen

-Querida ¿Estas bien? - dijo la Sra Kim preocupada. 

-S... sí no se preocupe- dijiste respirando profundamente. 

La Sra Kim les asignó los trabajos. Chris se encargaría de la preparación del café , dar los postres y el cobro de la mercancía, Scarlett y tú tomarían y llevarían las órdenes, también de la limpieza del lugar. 

-Hoy necesito que se queden- dijo la Sra Kim - tenemos que tener todo listo para mañana- sonrió- así que me retiro, con estas criaturitas- tomo la carreola de los gemelos y se fue. 

-¡¿Solo así?!- estabas un poco molesta.

-Descuida- dijo Chris- Así es ella, pero es buena persona, la conozco desde hace 10 años , a sufrido mucho. Eso si les digo- dijo serio- no le gusta que se relacionen con sus hijos.

-Esta bien- dijo Scarlett indiferente

-Claro- dijiste sincera. Ahora no querías a nadie en tu vida. 

La tarde se la pasaron limpiando y acomodando mesas. Justo a las 6 en punto un chico entro corriendo. 

-¡Mamá!- miro estupefacto a los 3- ¿Y ustedes son? 

-So....- comenzó Chris pero fue interrumpido.

-Son los nuevos trabajadores querido. Creo que no recuerdas a Chris. Bueno ellos son Chris, Scarlett y Gee, y él- tomo al chico de los hombros- Es Jong In-

_-¿Me estás jodiendo?- pensaste- Hasta el mismo nombre del bastardo tiene._

Las presentaciones terminaron, la Sra Kim dijo que había sido suficiente y los invito a cenar. 

-Jong In estudia- dijo la Sra Kim mientras servía la cena, todos ya estaban sentados disfrutando de aquel exquisito aroma- En dos meses se irá a Japón con su hermano, así que como ven por eso ustedes son de gran ayuda. El sueldo no será mucho al principio pero verán....

Dejaste de escuchar, todo esto se sentía diferente, la calidez, el hogar, las personas, solo esperabas que esto fuera real. Si el sueldo era poco, pero no podías hacer nada más, no tenías papeles, ni tus hijos, así que tendrías que instalarte con tu nueva familia.  
  


*

  
Kai estaba furico. Molly se había ido en la mañana. ¿Cuántos días habían pasado? 

-2.... ¡Maldita sea!- grito Kai. Entro al despacho, saco una pistola y comenzó a disparar en todas partes -¡¿Porque?!- disparó- ¡A mí! ¡Que todo te di!- cayó de rodillas. 

La puerta se abrió, su padre entraba viendo con una ligera preocupación todo el desastre.

-Jong In, ¿Que pasó?- se acercó a su hijo. 

-No quiero nada con esa mujer- se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos, la pistola aún en su mano izquierda- es una mentirosa- lloró.

-Hijo, no entiendo nada y la verdad no me importa- con cuidado quito el arma y la coloco en una mesa- pero escucha, quiero a mis nietos. Son lo único bueno que pudiste darme, y son los siguientes en la línea. 

-Pero....- susurro Kai angustiado.

-Dije que quiero a mis nietos- tomo el arma y le apuntó a Kai quien asustado abrió los ojos- ¿Está claro?- apuntó hacia otro lado y disparó. Le quitó el cartucho y lo tiró al suelo, con un gesto se despidió de su hijo. 

Kai sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho, estaba asustado. Ahora tenía que encontrar a los gemelos. 

-Oye Kai be....- Molly entro con 3 bolsas de compras- ¿Que pasó?- corrió hacia Kai que seguía en el suelo. 

-Molls- Kai estaba aliviado- Tenemos que encontrar a Gee, traer a mis hijos- dijo tomándola de las manos. 

-¿La quieres de vuelta?- Molly apretó las manos de Kai con violencia. 

-No....-Kai se levantó y se soltó - Quiero a mis...a los gemelos. Y con respecto a ella, haz lo que quieras.

Molly sonrio perversamente. Kai estaba dando vueltas por el salón. 

-Llama a todos, búscalos. Quiero saber dónde está- Kai tomo su celular y empezó a llamar- Siwon necesito un favor.

*

  
Al día siguiente las cosas "empeoraron" la cafetería era un caos, había demasiada gente , pedidos por doquier. Fila de espera. 

-Me volveré loca- rió Scarlett.

-Ni que lo digas- dijiste compartiendo la sonrisa. .

Ese día las propinas fueron buenas. Salieron cansados, y se dirigieron a su hogar. Al llegar te fuiste a tu habitación. Cambiaste a los gemelos, ambos estaban dormidos , la Sra Kim era una lindura amaba a los gemelos como si fueran sus nietos....

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- estabas sollozando en silencio. Si, hoy te había ido bien, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? - Hasta que Sora se canse y me eche con todo y mis hijos- miraste a los pequeños, eran tan frágiles- ¿Estarían mejor con Kai?- pasaste con cuidado uno de tus dedos por las mejillas de los bebés.

¿Que les podías ofrecer? Una vida miserable llena de carencias, sin un padre, sin saber que pudieron tener algo mucho mejor. ¿No eras buena madre? Por eso Molly se los quería llevar, para que no sufrieran. Por eso Kai se había ido con Molly, ella tenía carisma, clase, dinero y sabía lo que quería.... En cambio tú...

¿En qué momento comenzaste a empacar?

*

  
Kai estaba en la sala, todo seguía igual, el desorden. No tenía ánimos de nada. A las 10 en punto tocaron a su puerta.

-Hey, no sabía que estabas tan jodido- dijo una voz riendo.

-¿QUE MIERDA?!-grito Kai - ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo enojado.

-Vine por negocios, no te preocupes no vine por ti- dijo el hombre.

-Largo de aquí imbécil- enojado Kai se acercó y lo empujó. 

-Esta bien- rió- Adiós hermanito....

Kai se quedó perplejo, ese tipo siempre traía problemas.

  
*  
Siwon sabía que debía trabajar rápido, encontrar evidencia, cámaras de seguridad. Bufó, no le agradaba ayudar a Kim, pero le debia un favor. Busco entre sus contactos tenía que haber alguien que le ayudará.

-Aqui está- dijo emocionado, con cuidado marco el número.

-Hola has llamado a mi buzón, por el momento no puedo atenderte pero sabes que te ayudaré , Chris cambio y fuera. 

Siwon bufó ¡Maldito Evans! A buena hora se le ocurría irse del país.

  
*  
Saliste de la casa. Estabas muy apenada, no tenías cara para ver a Chris y Scarlett. Ellos se decepcionarían. ¡Vaya! Solo dos días te duro el enojo, bueno no ibas a perdonarlo, pero los pequeños estarían mejor con él.

  
Seguiste caminando, los gemelos iban bien abrigados así que no habría problema. La carreola hacia todo el trabajo.

  
Las calles estaban desiertas, sacaste tu viejo teléfono, ese que habías conservado para no olvidar de donde venías. 

-3 AM- suspiraste. La estación de trenes no abría hasta las 6.

  
*  
Kai había salido necesitaba un trago. 

-Después de tantos años- murmuró tomando su vaso de Whisky.

-¿Noche difícil?- dijo el barman

-Un poco- miró su vaso- Es que a veces no crees que la vida te tenga tantas sorpresas- suspiro. 

-Vaya- dijo el chico- sabes te serviré otro trago, este va por la casa- rió.

-Gracias- se sonrojo- Me llamo Kai- dijo ofreciendo su mano al chico. 

-Sehun- dijo devolviendo el saludo.

Kai estrecho la mano de Sehun un poco más. Cuando la soltó se sonrojo.

-Asi que...- SeHun no lo miro, en cambio limpio la barra- ¿Cuál es tu historia?

Kai dio un trago largo, ésta sería una noche muy larga.

  
*  
El Sr Kim estaba impaciente. Una llamada lo saco de su ensoñación.

-Noticias- dijo serio.

-Ninguna- dijo la voz al otro lado- Parece que se los trago la tierra- bufó.

-¿Entonces para que te contrate?- estaba furioso. 

-Oh vamos- dijo juguetona- Tengo otra noticia que quizás te podría interesar- al no escuchar respuesta siguió- tu hijo visito a Kai- rió.

-¡¿Qué?!- perdió la compostura.

-Solo digo que si no te apuras, pronto estarás en un escándalo- bufó.

-Escucha- amenazo- o sigues haciendo tu trabajo, o la próxima vez despertarás en un ataúd- y colgó. 

Se recostó en su asiento, ¿Cuántos años habían pasado? Ella se fue cuando Kai tenía 5 años.... Y él 8. Su hijo su primogénito.  
  


*

  
Ibas checando el celular, querías encontrar al menos una forma de ahorrar un poco, sería mejor....

Un auto se estacionó a tu lado, entraste en pánico.

  
Intentaste correr, empujando la carreola de más, cuando ya no pudiste más tropezaste cayendo de largo , la carreola no se detuvo, siguió cuesta abajo, los gemelos lloraban a todo pulmón. 

  
Con trabajo te levantaste, el auto de antes siguiendo a la carreola. De pronto te detuviste, ya no podías correr, quizás eso era lo mejor...


	4. Nueva vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parece que todo va como miel sobre hojuelas. ¿Cierto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se alargará 6 capítulos más.  
> Lamento que el capítulo sea tan corto.

-¡Hey!- escuchaste . ¿Que rayos?

-Gee- gritaban tu nombre. ¿Quién?  
Los gritos de los gemelos eran más fuertes. ...  
Agua en tu cara ¿Como....

-Vaya creí que tendría que abofetearte- rió Scarlett. 

-Lo mismo pensé- Chris se estaba burlando. 

-Y por eso me mojaron - les dijiste convencida. 

-¿Que más?- Chris tomo a Julian de la cuna- Además estos dos no dejaban dormir- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla al bebé.

Era cierto esa maldita pesadilla te perseguía desde hace un mes. El tipo había pasado tan rápido, que no creías que tu vida fuera "perfecta", pero si...

-¡Otra vez!- Scarlett chasqueo los dedos enfrente tuyo- ¡Reacciona!

-Lo siento- te reíste- es que a veces no puedo creer que seamos tan felices.

Chris te miro serio. -Creo que debes saber algo- depósito a Julian junto a Gabriel que dormía plácidamente- hace una semana revise mi correo de voz, me llamo un viejo amigo- suspiró- él me pidió ayuda para localizar a una persona- se sentó a los pies de tu cama- a ti.

-¿A mí?- dijiste asustada.

-Al parecer tu esposo- soltó con asco la última palabra- te ha estado buscando. Yo le dije que si tenia información se la daría- abriste los ojos- pero sabes que no lo haré, no los pondré en riesgo. Hay algo que tienes que saber.

Scarlett se sentó a tu lado, poniendo sus manos sobre tus hombros transmitiéndote apoyo. A cada palabra que salía de la boca de Chris más traicionada te sentías, tal vez si hubieras conocida la verdad de esa familia mucho antes no estarías sufriendo.

-Así que también es una de las cosas que me hicieron un hombre nuevo, mi nombre anteriormente era Steve Rogers- bufo- el único que conoce mi verdadero nombre es Siwon...

-¿Choi Siwon?- interrumpiste, Chris asintió con la cabeza- Lo conozco, es amigo y socio de Kai- dijiste levemente emocionada. 

-Vaya- murmuró Scarlett- pero- su tono de voz era algo amargo- es raro que te busquen ahora.

-Lo sé, pero mantendré un perfil bajo, al menos sabemos que piensan que huí del país- tomaste la mano de Scarlett y la apretaste. 

-Bien- Chris se veía un poco más animado- Hay mucho que hacer....

*  
3 años después

Saliste con los gemelos al parque, era un día soleado y hermoso. Scarlett había salido argumentando que tenía "cosas" que hacer. Chris bueno había decidido salir a correr.  
Los gemelos habían crecido sanos y fuertes , eran dos niños inteligentes y que a pesar de su corta edad hablaban bien, sonreíste orgullosa. Si bien al principio habías tenido tus dudas, los lazos que habías construido con cada persona que se había cruzado en tu camino era una bendición.  
Sora y Jong In eran como una abuela y un tío respectivamente. Consentían a los niños, los cuidaban, era mejor de lo que podías pedir.  
Además hoy Sora estaba ocupada, su hijo mayor llegaba a la ciudad.

*

Llevaba dos horas en el parque. El café que reposaba en sus manos estaba helado. Suspiró, se supone que debía ser un día feliz, pero no lo era. Los últimos acontecimientos en su vida no habían sido los mejores.

-Brindo por mi asquerosa existencia- levantó su vaso al aire y rió amargamente. Unos llantos a lo lejos lo distrajeron. 

-¿Ma?- lloraba un pequeño de ojos cafés usaba una Bermuda azul y una playera blanca con franjas rojas, a su lado un niño vestido casi igual sólo que con una playera blanca con franjas azules. Ambos sostenidos por las manos.

-¿Ma?- dijeron ambos al unisono, llorando más fuerte- ¡Mamá!- gritaron tallándose los ojos. 

-Hey- se acercó a los niños, quedando a su altura- tranquilos. Ahora díganme ¿Como se llaman? 

Los pequeños dejaron de llorar, ambos lo miraban curiosos.

*  
Kai estaba en su oficina, hoy se cumplían 3 años de la desaparición de sus hijos.... Sus hijos ¿Eh? Jamás lo habían sido. Molly se había encargado de contarle la verdad así que no debía preocuparse....

-¡Jong In!- grito su padre entrando- tu plazo se cumplirá en 3 meses, sabes que si me fallas..

-Lo sé- murmuró- Pero Siwon no me ha dado nada. ¿Qué más quieres que haga?

-Tráeme a mis nietos, y- el señor Kim hizo una pausa, tomando la mano de Kai suavemente- serás libre Kai. 

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó- ¿Hablas en serio?- dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Hablo en serio hijo- sonrió levemente.

Kai se quedó sin palabras. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser encontrar a dos pequeños de 3 años?

*  
Scarlett espero en aquel lujoso restaurante, miro la hora, apenas llevaba 5 minutos es ese lugar y ya lo odiaba. 

-Lamento la espera- sonrió el caballero sentándose en la silla enfrente de ella.

-Bueno, no sería divertido ¿O sí Choi?- Scarlett levantó su copa de vino y la bebió.

-No lo sería Nat- Siwon imitó su gesto- Salud- dijo antes de beber- lamento que tú mal hábito de beber en la mañana no haya desaparecido.

-Vamos, no estoy aquí por una charla de viejos amigos- bufó cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien, bien- levantó las malos en señal de paz- Aquí tienes, toda la información de la chica- deslizó un sobre en la mesa. 

-Perfecto- sonrió. Tomo el sobre y con cuidado lo abrió, saco las hojas y leyó lentamente.

*

Molly estaba encantada, en unos meses podía ser dueña de todo un imperio. Por fin obtendría todo lo que siempre quiso y que por derecho le pertenecía, al menos eso creía.  
Su celular sonó.

-¿Diga?- dijo molesta.

-Molls- dijo una voz alegre- solo quería recordarte que mi pago es hoy...ah y que Kai no te ha mencionado- riendo colgó.

-¡Maldito Sehun!- furiosa lanzó el celular. Era hora del plan B. 

*

-Me llamo Julian, y él es Gabriel- dijo el pequeño.

-Bueno mucho gusto- sonrio extendiendo su palma hacia los pequeños que enseguida captaron la idea y le "dieron 5" - díganme ¿Y su papá?

-No tenemos- dijo Julián.

-Mamà si- dijo Gabriel.

Sudó la gota ¿No hace un rato estaban llorando?

-¿Cuantos años tienen?

Ambos levantaron 3 dedos de su mano. 

-Bien, ahora ¿Donde está su mamá?

Ambos levantaron los hombros y sacudieron la cabeza -obviamente negando conocer la respuesta-  
¡¿Y ahora que iba hacer?!

*  
-Bueno faltan 3 cuadras para el parque así que....- volteaste a tu lado. ¡¿Y los gemelos?! -Julian, Gabriel- dijiste bajo. ¡Maldición! Solo los habías descuidado ¿10 minutos?  
Regresaste a la tienda a la que habían pasado tal vez se habían quedado ahí.  
Corriste a todo lo que daban tus piernas, al llegar preguntaste a todos los que podías, la respuesta era negativa.

-¡Julián! ¡Gabriel!- gritaste. Saliste de la tienda, caminando hacia el parque.  
¿Y ahora que ibas hacer?

*  
Los pequeños estaban en el columpio, le habían explicado -muy a su manera- que su mami los iba a llevar al parque, así que intuía que en cualquier momento ella llegaría.

-Mas alto- reían ambos.

Después de que se cansaron los llevo a la resbaladilla, cuidando que no se hicieran daño.

-Señor- dijo Gabriel jalando levemente su saco- Hambe- señaló su boca. 

-Yo tamben- dijo Julián bajando del juego.

-Bueno, a ver - dijo nervioso. En la acera de enfrente había un restaurante, tal vez ahí podrían comer. Tomo a ambos de las manos y los condujo al lugar.

*

Llegaste al parque, había muy pocas personas. Fuiste con cada una y les preguntaste por los niños. Ninguno los había visto.  
Cansada te sentaste en un banco, habías estado buscando a los gemelos por alrededor de dos horas y ya sentías que la vida se te iba.  
Justo cuando pensabas que comenzarías a llorar...

-¡MAMÁ!- los gemelos venían corriendo hacia ti, en compañía de un extraño....

Corriste hacia ellos y te agachaste abrazándolos.

-Juls, Gab- los abrazaste con fuerza- miraste hacia arriba y le ofreciste una sonrisa al extraño.

-Muchas gracias... Ehh- dijiste pensativa.

-Soy Yesung- dijo sonrojado, te estrecho la mano.

-Gee- devolviste el saludo poniéndote de pie.


	5. Para dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo tiene que seguir su curso. Por qué si no podemos caer en un bucle, uno en el cual podemos terminar perdiendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cortito. Pero espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo

-Bueno...eh yo- Yesung estaba nervioso- ¿Son tus hijos?- se reprendió mentalmente.

-Si- sonreiste- muchas gracias de verdad, solo me distraje 10 minutos y desaparecieron.

-No te preocupes, tienes suerte de que los haya encontrado, además son muy adorables- revolvió el cabello de Julián.

-Y nos compo hambugesas- dijo Gabriel aplaudiendo. 

-¿En serio?- les diste una mirada desaprobatoria a los gemelos y luego la devolviste a Yesung- Te pagaré- sacaste tu cartera.

Yesung tomó tú mano, evitando que sacarás el dinero. Ambos estaban sonrojados por el contacto.

-N...no es necesario- quito su mano rápidamente- Además así no como sólo- sonrió.

-Bueno- ¡Maldición estabas nerviosa!- si no tienes planes me gustaría invitarte a comer.

-Me encantaría- dijo Yesung.

Los gemelos los miraban a ambos con un brillo especial en sus ojos. 

*  
Scarlett y Siwon salieron del restaurante despidiéndose con un abrazo. Cuando se separaron ella camino, de pronto alguien la jalo bruscamente metiendola en un callejón y estampandola en la pared. 

-¡¿En serio Chris?!- exclamó furiosa.

-¿Qué hacías con Choi?- Chris soltó su brazo y la miro serio.

-Mira no es lo que par....

Con brusquedad le quitó el sobre que llevaba en la bolsa. Abriendolo saco los documentos.

-¿Cómo....

-Jamàs los traicionaria- bajo la mirada- Ya no soy Natasha- tenía lágrimas en los ojos, tragando lentamente- Ya no más.

Chris guardo las hojas y la abrazo, acariciando suavemente su cabello.

-Lo siento- se separó un poco limpiando las lágrimas con sus pulgares- pero compréndeme, Choi es peligroso y estaba preocupado. Lo abrazaste y....

-¿Estas celoso?- Scarlett sonrió de lado.

-N...no, simplemente pensé que habías obte..

Scarlett no lo dejo terminar, así que inesperadamente lo beso. Al principio Chris se congelo, pero después de unos segundos correspondió al beso.

*

-Seré libre- murmuró Kai- por fin podré safarme de esta porqueria de familia- suspiró.

La puerta de su oficina de abrio dejando entrar a una furiosa Molly.

-Explicate- grito- ¡Tres malditos años y no te has divorciado!- estampó sus manos en el escritorio- ¿Soy un juego?

-No empieces- Kai rodo los ojos, salió de su escritorio y fue por un trago.

-Solo a ti te gusta que te vean la cara de idiota, primero Gee, luego tus hijos, tu hermano...

-¡Cállate!- apretó el vaso con tanta fuerza que se rompió en su mano- no menciones a ese tipo.

-¿Por qué?- rió sarcásticamente- Sabes que tarde o temprano tu padre elegirá a su primogénito y tú solo serás un peón más. Mi peón- se acercó lentamente a Kai quien respiraba rápidamente.

-No- bufo- aquí los peones son los gemelos, la reina es Gee, el caballo es mi hermano y tú- paso su mano ensangrentada por el rostro de Molly- eres la prostituta.

Molly abrió los ojos, su cuerpo se congelo por un momento.

-Vaya- rió Kai- primera vez en años que estás muda. Podría acostumbrarme. Pero por ahora, lárgate de aqui- se dió la vuelta y regreso a su escritorio.

Molly apretó los puños y salió azotando la puerta.

Entro al elevador y marcó.

-Sehun te daré mucho más si haces algo por mí- su voz temblaba- Quiero que asesines a Kim.

*

Los cuatro caminaron hacia tu casa, sabías que era algo muy estúpido pero el chico te inspiraba confianza. Veías a Julián y a Gabriel platicar con Yesung , quien les respondía a casi todo lo que preguntaban.

Al llegar le dijiste que esperara en la sala, cocinarias algo rápido pero delicioso.

-No es por presumir- dijiste sonrojada- pero cocino muy bien. 

-Entonce esperaré con ansias- Yesung te sonrió, y ¡vaya que sonrisa! Con prisa entraste a la cocina, preparando todo.

Después de 40min ya tenías casi todo listo. De pronto unas risas te distrajeron. La imagen que presenciaste te dejo muda.

En el suelo estaban los gemelos, y debajo de ellos estaba Yesung haciéndoles cosquillas y jugando con ellos. De pronto los colocó en el suelo, ellos corrieron y Yesung detrás , fingiendo que era un monstruo que se los quería comer.

La imagen era tan tierna, cuando los alcanzó , los levantó a cada uno en cada brazo, estando de rodillas. Lentamente sacaste tu celular y tomaste una foto sin que se diera cuenta, guardaste tu dispositivo, pero tú cerebro te traiciono, ahí en el suelo estaba Kai, sacudiste la cabeza violentamente regresando a la realidad. Pusiste tú mejor cara y te acercaste.

-La comida está lista, así que vayan a lavarse- les dijiste a los gemelos, quienes obedecieron de inmediato.

-Vaya esos niños son geniales- Yesung te sonrió.

-Lo sé, son lo mejor que tengo- disjite sonriéndole. 

Se sentaron a la mesa comiendo tranquilamente. Platicando de cualquier cosa. 

Así que en la comida te enteraste que Yesung quería ser cantante, así que había estado viajando esperando encontrar oportunidades pero que desgraciadamente no había encontrado nada. Qué su sueño era poder abrir su propia tienda de ropa y crear una marca unisex , así como una compañía de maquillaje. 

Después de un rato los gemelos comenzaron a cabecear.

-Vaya, es hora de la siesta- viste la hora 5:00, que rápido pasaba el tiempo cuando te divertias.

-Te ayudó- sin esperar respuesta Yesung cargo a Gabriel y tú a Julián, le indicaste el camino y depositaron a los niños en la cama.

Regresaron al comedor, ambos recogieron en silencio y lavaron los platos sonriendo cómplices.

Cuando terminaron fueron a la sala, no sabías que decir -o hacer- así que recordaste que Scarlett tenía su reserva de vino -esperabas que no te matará por eso- te levantaste sin decir una palabra y regresaste con una botella de vino y dos copas. 

Ambos brindaron, charlando como dos viejos amigos. Pronto descubrieron que tenían más en común, así que mientras la botella se vaciaba rápidamente ustedes se acercaban más. En algún punto sus rodillas chocaban. 

-Se acabo- dijiste volteando la botella de vino vacía.

-Que mal- rió Yesung- era un buen vino.

-Lo sé- arrastrabas un poco las palabras, después culparias al vino, pero en ese momento pensabas que Yesung era...

-La persona más hermosa- Yesung acarició levemente tu mejilla, sus rostros muy cerca.

Tu corazón latía rápidamente, podías sentir su aliento, cálido, si te movias un poco tal vez podrías....

-Voy a besarte- Yesung dijo contra tus labios- No sé qué pasa, pero hoy los gemelos y tú son lo más hermoso que me ha pasado.

Y sin más unió sus labios con los tuyos, no te quedaste atrás y correspondiste. El tenía sus manos sosteniendo tu rostro dulcemente y tú aprovechaste y pusiste tus manos sobre sus hombros.

La puerta de tu habitación se abrió , los gemelos salían.

-Ma....- callaron. Te separaste abruptamente sintiendo como todos los colores subían a tu cara. 

-Ehm- no sabías que decir. 

-¿Se aman?- pregunto Gabriel.

-¿Qué?- exclamaron ambos.

-La abuela dice que solo las personas que se aman se besan como las que salen en sus novelas - dijo Julián.

Definitivamente hablarías con la señora Kim acerca del contenido que veían tus hijos.


	6. Complicado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las coincidencias pueden ser agradables, al menos para las personas que las buscan sin querer encontrarlas.

-Este....-Yesung parecia que en cualquier momento explotaría- Creo que me voy-señalo la puerta- Gee, dame tu teléfono-extendio su mano, colocaste el teléfono en la misma- este es mi número- marco al suyo- y ahora tengo el tuyo. Así que adiós- te beso por última vez y salió corriendo. 

Estabas sonrojada, tocaste tus labios sintiendo ese hormigueo aún en ellos. Había sido el mejor beso en años -¡mentira! Había sido el mejor de tu vida. 

-Mamá tiene novio- se burlaron los gemelos.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaste mirándolos - No... Claro que no.

-Caro que shi- rieron y se fueron corriendo. 

-Malvados- murmuraste. Una suave sonrisa adornando tu cara. Seguiste a los gemelos a tu habitación, por hoy solo querías dormir.

Te acurrucaste en las sábanas, y te dormiste. Por primera vez en 3 años ninguna pesadilla perturbo tu descanso. 

*

Scarlett y Chris caminaron, ambos tomados de las manos.

-No puedo creerlo- Chris estaba sonrojado- después de tantos años puedo decir que estoy feliz - levantó la mano de Scarlett y beso si nudillos.

-Yo también, siempre me has gustado. Pero la situación en la que estábamos no era la mejor- hizo una mueca- ahora solo quiero estar contigo, por lo que me queda de vida- rió amargamente.

-No digas eso- Chris se puso serio - Tenemos mucho tiempo por delante. Y ahora solo quiero estar contigo- depósito un suave beso, que Scarlett profundizo.

*  
Yesung llegó a su cuarto. ¿Qué diablos había hecho? Apenas la conocía, pero quería verla de nuevo.

Su celular sonó.

-¿Diga?- dijo un poco ebrio. 

-Mañana a primera hora ¿Comprendes?- dijo la voz molesta y colgó.

-Mierda- murmuró palmeandose la cara. Estaba en problemas.

*  
Al día siguiente partiste hacia el trabajo. Los gemelos a ambos lados, dando brincos.

-Ma- Julian jalo tu manga- ¿Y tío Chris y tía Scarlett?

-No lo ....- las palabras murieron en tu boca, ahí estaban los dos en la entrada de la cafetería sosteniéndose mutuamente. Te miraron y se sonrojaron- Vaya - dijiste juguetona- ya veo por qué no llegaron eh- guiñaste un ojo.

-Oye- Scarlett tenía un color rojo brillante.

-Pero es verdad- Chris beso la sien de Scarlett- así que serás la primera en saberlo, somos pareja- sonrió y mostró sus manos entrelazadas. 

-¡Los felicito!- soltaste a los gemelos y los abrazaste.

-¿Qué dicen?- Scarlett se arrodilló y revolvió el cabello de los gemelos.

-¡Viva!- dijeron ambos - Mamá también tiene novio- sonrieron.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron Chris y Scarlett.

-No, es que yo- estabas nerviosa. Esos niños ¡Ash!

La puerta se abrió un joven de cabellos oscuros salía. 

-Mamá lamenta no abrirle..- calló, sus ojos mirando a la mujer de los niños- ¿Gee?

-¡¿Eres hijo de Sora?!- exclamaste. Ahora sí estabas en problemas.

*

-Entonces- dijo Kai - ¿Cuánto te ofreció?

-Mucho- susurro, su cabeza cayendo en su hombro izquierdo. Su ojo izquierdo casi cerrado, y sangre goteando de su labio.

-No me gustan las traiciones, pero esto no se quedará así. Ustedes me pagarán - aterrizó un puñetazo en el pómulo del cautivo- Conocerán a la verdadera familia Kim- rió perversamente.

-Pudrete- sonrió aún con su boca llena de sangre- Tú teatro se caerá muy pronto. 

-Ya lo veremos- Kai se limpio las manos y salió de aquella habitación- Pensé que teníamos algo- sostuvo la puerta y miro entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Todo fue una mentira?- Kai sentía las lágrimas acumularse.

-No- tosió- Mis sentimientos son reales, pero como siempre eres un maldito títere ¡Eh!- grito sacudiéndose en aquella silla, lastimando sus muñecas que estaban atadas con fuerza detrás de su espalda- ¡Te amaba idiota!- su cara cayó hacia su pecho sollozando.

-¿Amor? Vamos no creas en esas estupideces. Tan solo ve en lo que acabaste.... En lo que acabamos- una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-¿Así acabamos? ¡Tres malditos años a la basura?- grito, su voz desgarrada por el esfuerzo.

-Si- Kai lanzó una última mirada a su "amante" - Adiós Sehun- y cerro la puerta. 

Se dejó caer sollozando amargamente, Sehun había sido un amante más a su lista, al igual que Molly, Gee.... Derrotado en el suelo maldijo su debilidad, por culpa de una mujer había roto tantas promesas. Había dejado ir a la persona que lo había amado, había dejado ir a sus hijos. 

El balde de agua fría cayó, todo siempre fue una farsa. Puso sus manos en su cabeza, repaso los eventos de lo ultimos 3 años, llegando a una simple conclusión.

*  
Siwon llegó a la bodega que Kai le había indicado. Aún recordaba la cara de Nat al pedirle los documentos.

-¿Por qué le importaba la mujer?- murmuró para sí- Al menos ella me llevará a Chris - sonrió. Bajo del auto y entro encontrando a Kai en el suelo luciendo miserable. 

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- Siwon le dió un ligero puntapié.

-¿Sabes dónde están?- dijo sin descubrir su cara.

-Kai....- Siwon empezó.

-¡Dime!- gritó alzando la cabeza. 

-No lo se- bufó- Deberías dejar todo por la paz- se hincó y con una mano sujeto la barbilla de Kai - tienes que seguir adelante, sabes que este mundo es peligroso ¿Que deseas?- apretó con violencia su rostro, Kai solo soltó un gemido de dolor.

-A mis hijos- logró articular, retando a Siwon sujeto la muñeca que sostenía su barbilla- solo a ellos - y en un impulso lo besó.

*

-¿Si?- dijo Yesung sudando una gota.

-¡Diablos!- Chris los miraba entre divertido y preocupado.

-Estoy en problemas- dijiste. Estabas empezando a hiperventilar. 

-No, no- Yesung se acercó a ti y te tomo de los hombros-.Escucha mi nombre es Kim Jong Woon , mi madre es Kim Sora y mi hermano menor Kim Jong In- suspiró- y no sé qué te haya dicho mi madre, pero ya no soy un niño. Puedo salir con quién quiera- te sonrió.

-Son tan lindos- gracias a Scarlett por romper el silencio. 

-Pero...- intentaste decir pero Yesung puso su dedo en tus labios.

\- Además es un buen día para molestar a mi madre- sonriendo te tomo de la mano y te condujo adentro. 

-Descuids yo llevo a los niños- dijo Scarlett bromeando. Ella tomo a Julian y Chris a Gabriel.

Ambos se sonrieron y se tomaron de las manos. 

La sra Kim preparaba el desayuno, lucia un poco molesta.

-Mamá- Yesung entro tímidamente.

-Si los chicos llegaron diles que se sienten a desa....¿Qué es eso?- dijo señalando con su cucharón sus manos entrelazadas.

-Sra Kim yo...- estabas nerviosa, tus piernas temblaban. Sentías que en cualquier momento te desmayarias o saldrías corriendo.

-Ma ella es la chica de la que te hablé hoy- sonrió.

-Oh- la Sra Kim no dijo más y se acercó a ambos- Sabes que no apruebo que mi gente se relacione con mis hijos- dió una mirada severa a Yesung- pero ella es una buena chica, y los niños son casi mis nietos- sonrió tiernamente al ver que los gemelos habían corrido a saludar a Jong In- solo tomense las cosas con calma. Primero como amigos, no quiero perder a mi hijo y de paso a mis nietos- tomo a cada uno de las manos y los miro casi suplicando. 

-Claro- sonreiste- quiero que sepa que todo será a su debido tiempo.

-Lo prometo- Yesung sonrió y abrazo a su madre. 

-¡Bravo!- aplaudió Chris - ahora para de tortolos quiero desayunar- y se sentó. 

Tú te sonrojaste, Scarlett se burlaba de ti y te mostró la lengua. Bueno dos podian jugar el juego.

-Claro Chris necesitas recuperar la energía que Scarlett te quito anoche- alzaste una ceja.

Chris, Jong In y la Sra Kim escupieron el jugo que estaban tomando.

-¡Gee!- exclamo Scarlett sonrojada.

-Vamos- continuo Yesung- si entraron tomados de las manos.

Todos rieron, disfrutando la atmósfera que se había creado. Estabas contenta, tu familia crecía día a día. Yesung era una buena persona, o al menos eso parecía. No querías volverte a equivocar. Por qué si lo hacías esta vez perderias mucho más.

*

Molly jugueteo con su teléfono. Sehun había desaparecido, y Kai no aparecía en el restaurante. 

Aburrida pago la cuenta y salió. Mañana partiría a la siguiente ciudad. 

Marcó el número de su editor.

-¿Como dices que se llama esa pocilga? - dijo molesta.

-No es una pocilga- suspiró- es un lugar sumamente bueno. Además son los primeros en tener postres 100% originales. Además escuché que tendrán un espectáculo de música este fin de semana. Asi que pensé que sería mejor que fueras en dos días. Haces tú reporte y puedes regresar.

-Este bien- bufó- Dime el nombre, lo olvide- rodó los ojos.

-Mousse Rabbit- dijo su agente.

*

Siwon se separó y miro a Kai que lucía un poco confundido.

-No juegues con fuego Kai- dijo Siwon tomando su barbilla con más fuerza.

-No juego- Kai aparto la mano suelo sostenía, empujó a Siwon quien cayó con un golpe sordo en el piso, Kai subió hasta su rostro y apretó si cara con ambas manos- Yo lo provoco- y lo besó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que te haya gustado. Juro que trataré de actualizar pronto.


	7. Verdades a medias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siempre creemos que el final es la culminación de todo. Pero no, solo es el comienzo de algo más grande.

-Basta- Siwon empujó a Kai quien cayó al suelo y lo miro molesto.

-¿Porque?- Kai se levantó y se sacudió la ropa.

-Tu y yo sabemos que no es a mi a quien quieres- se levantó y abrió la puerta, revelando a Sehun quien seguía sollozando.

Con delicadeza Siwon desató sus muñecas y levantó su barbilla.

-Se- murmuró- Vamos, todo estará bien- y termino de desatarlo.

-¿Siwon?- Sehun se abalanzó y lo abrazo- Tienes que ayudarme, explícale por favor que...

Kai ya no escuchaba, Siwon y Sehun se conocían, Molly había contratado a Sehun para matar a su padre.

-¿Explicar que?- Kai apretaba tanto sus manos que sus uñas se clavaban en su palma.

Siwon sonrió y tomo a Sehun de la cintura. 

-Resulta que este chico- señaló a Sehun- es mi hermano, yo lo entrene y le pedí que te vigilará en cuanto supe que Molly estaba contigo.

-¿Qué hay con Molly?- Kai pregunto confundido.

-Ella simplemente esta del lado de tu padre, hizo muchas cosas malas. Ahora no es el momento, tenemos que movernos- camino hacia la salida aún con Sehun. 

Kai se quedó petrificado. ¿Qué rayos?

*  
Cuando bajaron a trabajar todos estaban relajados. Estaban acomodando las cosas, ya que el fin de semana tendrían un show de música, Yesung cantaría.

\- Nunca había visto a mi mamá tan linda- rió Yesung.

-Tu madre es una santa- dijiste aliviada- ama a los gemelos y eso es suficiente para mí, nos acogio a los cinco de inmediato.

-Ya veo- Yesung sonreía - mira hoy no hay mucho movimiento, ¿Salimos?- te tendió la mano y tú la tomaste encantada.

-Scarletr- gritaste- saldré un momento....

-Vaya antes de que me arrepienta de cubrirlos- dijo Chris divertido.

*

Molly decidí partir hacia la ciudad donde estaba la cafetería, quería despejarse.  
Su móvil la saco de su ensoñación

-¿Diga? - suspiró.

-¡Eres una maldita traidora!- gritaron

-Kai, cariño...

-Nada de cariño, eres una maldita. Esto no se va a quedar así- respiro fuertemente- ni se te ocurra regresar. A partir de hoy haré de tu vida un maldito infierno- y colgó.

Molly estaba hiperventilando, tomo el celular y lo guardó. Aún en shock se sentó en el suelo y sujeto su cabeza con ambas manos.

-¡No me puedes hacer esto!- grito. Las personas que pasaban por ahí la veían extrañadas.

*

2 días después...

El gran día llegó. Yesung haría su aparición en público, había bastante clientela así que hoy todos trabajaban.

Chris atendía mesas junto a Scarlett. Jong In se encargaba de la limpieza y acomodo de las sillas.   
La señora Kim estaba en la caja registradora.  
Mientras que tú estabas en la cocina. Agradecias que la sra Kim te confiara la elaboración de los productos, no era por presumir pero desde que estabas ahí las ventas habían subido.   
Lastima que no podrías ver bien a Yesung en su presentación. Pero al menos podrías escucharlo.

-Bien, damas y caballeros el día de hoy Mousse rabbit trae un número musical- presentaba Chris con esa alegre voz- con ustedes Yesung- aplaudió y la multitud lo siguió.

Yesung se paró frente al micrófono.

-Gracias a todos por venir, hoy me gustaría cantar una melodía especial, para una persona que está en mi mente y no puede salir de ahí. Espero que les guste. 

La canción comenzó. La habías reconocido de inmediato.

Quiero verte  
Quiero abrazarte más...

-It has to be you- murmuraste era una canción un poco triste pero sabías el significado. Una lágrima se asomó pero la limpiaste de inmediato. Nada podía arruinar tú felicidad...

Molly entro al café enmedio de la actuación de Yesung, se sentó en la mesa mas alejada y escucho. Era una melodía hermosa, trágica, que le recordaba que Kai la había abandonado. 

-Hola soy Jong In y seré tu mesero ¿Qué vas a ordenar?- sonrió.

-Cafe negro y tú mejor pastel- sonrió coqueta- vengo hacer una reseña de este lugar. Así que me gustaría hablar con tu cantante al término de la canción ¿Si?- revoloteo sus pestañas a lo que el más joven se sonrojo asintiendo con la cabeza y llendose.

-Eso nunca falla- rió Molly.

*

Siwon había terminado su historia, miraba a Kai con enojo. 

-¿Dónde esta?- dijo Siwon levantándose de su asiento.

-No lo sé- suspiró Kai- termine con ella hace 2 días.

Y no mentía. Después de haberle gritado por teléfono perdio contacto con ella. Ahora solo importaba encontrar a sus hijos.

-Le preguntaré a Nat...

-¿Natasha Romanov?- Kai abrió los ojos- ¿La conoces?

-Somos viejos conocidos, me debe un favor.

-Pense que estaba muerta- Kai palideció.

-No, ella y Steve están vivos. Aunque no sé dónde este él. ¿Qué relación tienes con ella?- Siwon se acercó y tomo su cara con brusquedad.

-Mi padre trabajaba con su esposo. Solo la ví una vez, me ofreció su ayuda. 

-Hmmm- Siwon lo soltó de mala gana- Lárgate, necesito hacer unas cosas.

-Yo... Necesito ver a Se...

-¡No!- gritó- Jamás volverás a verlo. Seguimos siendo socios, te ayudaré, pero después de que esto acabe y tengas a tus hijos , nuestra asociación queda disuelta.

Kai abrió los ojos. Siwon se iba se su lado. Y recordó que más vale tener a tus enemigos cerca y más aún si son la familia Choi.

*

La música paró. Molly termino su café y su postre sintiéndose satisfecha, ambos eran deliciosos.

-¿Quería verme?- Yesung se acercó.

-Claro- Molly utilizó la voz más sensual que pudo- Un placer ehm..

-Llameme Yesung- dijo estrechandole la mano.

-Dime Molly- devolvió el gesto y le guiño un ojo- ahora antes que nada me gustaría tomarte una foto- ambos salieron del lugar y tomaron la foto, al regresar Yesung se sentó de frente y Molly a espaldas.

La entrevista se prolongó una hora, Molly veía embelesada al hombre que tenía en frente, de cierta forma lucía familiar. 

-¿Te conozco de alguna parte?- dijo sin más.

-No lo creo- Yesung enfatizó- la recordaría- dijo guiñándole el ojo. Realmente no quería hacerlo. Pero si quería una buena reseña era un sacrificio que tenía que hacer. Si no esa mujer podía hundirlos.

Ambos rieron. Molly se aventuró y tomo la mano de Yesung trazando círculos con su pulgar.

Saliste de la cocina, debías darle un vistazo a los gemelos. Con cautela buscaste a Yesung encontrandolo muy sonriente con una mujer de cabello castaño largo, ambos tomados de las manos. Una punzada de celos se apoderó de ti, caminaste hacia ellos pero alguien te tomo del brazo.

-Tranquila, es sólo publicidad- dijo Jong In y te explico lo que pasaba. 

Suspiraste más tranquila, te palmeaste la cabeza sintiéndote tonta por una vez y subiste a ver a tus retoños. 

\- Como ve el lugar trata de ser original, familiar. Pero sobre todo tratamos de que las personas se sientan importantes.

-Lo veo Yesung- sonrió- ¿Te importaría presentarme a la dueña?

Él negó, tomo a mano y caminaron a la caja registradora, en ese momento el lugar casi estaba vacío, faltaba media hora para cerrar. 

\- Ella es Kim Sora la dueña del lugar y mi madre, él es Kim Jong In mi hermano menor- sonrió.

-Mucho gusto, creame que con la reseña que le daré este lugar será famoso. 

\- Espero querida- la Sra Kim estaba emocionada- te presentaré a los demás - salió de la barra y fue a buscarlos.

Regreso a tiempo con dos personas.

-Ella es Scarlett y él es Chris.

Molly se dió la vuelta y los saludo estrechando la mano, Chris y Scarlett se congelaron.

-¿Hablan inglés?- dijo harta.

-Chicos- dijo la Sra Kim preocupada.

Chris reaccionó y saludo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Un placer- dijo aún nervioso.

-El placer es mío guapo- Molly le guiño el ojo.

Scarlett gruño y se alejó subiendo las escaleras rápidamente.  
Se asomó al cuarto donde dormían los gemelos, te vio ahí y cerró la puerta dejándote encerrada.   
Con rapidez bajo, la Sra Kim la miro preocupada. 

-Oh nuestra chef no se encuentra bien. Pide que la disculpes- fingiendo inocencia se dirigió a Molly.

-Ire a verla- dijo Yesung.

-¡No!- grito Scarlett y lo tomo del brazo pellizcandolo en el proceso.

-Bueno- la sra Kim pareció entender- tal vez luego la conozcas.

-Bien- Molly saco su libreta- Dame su nombre y la incluiré en la nota.

-Ge..- antes de que Yesung pudiera hablar Scarlett lo piso.

-Gema- dijo segura- asi que Molly es momento de que te vayas, estamos por cerrar.

-De acuerdo- bufó- Toma querido- deslizo un papel en la mano de Yesung- llámame - y depósito un beso en su mejilla dejando un color rojizo chillón marcado.

Cuando salió Chris y Scarlett dejaron escapar el aire que estaban reteniendo.

-¿Me explican?- dijo la Sra Kim confundida.

-Primero- hablo Scarlett- tengo que ir a sacarla de la habitación.

Chris se sentó, Jong In había comenzado a cerrar, así que era hora de que se supieran algunas cosas.


	8. Siempre atente a las consecuencias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé título muy largo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo advertir que este capítulo salió muy triste.   
> Estuve trabajando en el 4 días así que espero que te guste.   
> Cambiaré la clasificación solo por qué los siguientes capítulos pueden ser sombríos.   
> Advierto que hay golpes.

Bajaste con Scarlett sosteniendo tu brazo, la mujer no era muy buena para dar noticias.

Scarlett abrió la puerta y se acercó a ti. 

-Molly estaba aquí, se acaba de ir, estaba coqueteando con Chris y con Yesung, pregunto tu nombre, por eso te encerré, disculpame- hablo rápidamente y te jalo a la salida.

Seguías un poco en shock, cuando estuvieron en la planta baja los demás las miraron.

-Bien- dijo la sra Kim - Explícate

Suspiraste esto sería algo turbio....

*

Molly camino, necesitaba regresar y buscar a Kai. Al menos ahora tenía una nueva presa en la mira, muchacho encantador , su tipo definitivamente.

Al llegar a su auto casi le da infarto.

-Vaya bonito lugar ¿No crees?- rió

-S....siwon ¿Qué demonios?- estaba pálida.

-Digamos que no me gusta que se metan con mi familia- se acercó y la tomo del mentón- Así que dime ¿Por qué traicionar a Sehun?

\- Él me traiciono a mí- dijo un poco insegura- Sabía que era tu hermano. Pero yo no lo traicione. Ni siquiera sé dónde está- dijo safandose.

Siwon la soltó luciendo confundido.

-Kai lo tenia en la bodega, lo torturo- estaba furioso.

-No tuve nada que ver Choi, así que déjame en paz- sin más abrió la puerta de su auto y arrancó.

Siwon estaba perplejo, Kai le había mentido.

*

Sabías que estaba mal, habías contado tu historia a medias. Pero ellos lucían convencidos.

-Por eso Scarlett me protegió- suspiraste.

-Entonces ¿Sigues casada?- Yesung preguntó.

-No lo sé, y la verdad ni me interesa. Desaparecí hace 3 años, y no pienso darle pistas, ni mías ni de mis hijos- dijiste molesta. 

Yesung estaba callado luciendo serio. 

-Lo sé querida- dijo la Sra Kim- pero si quieres continuar las cosas con Yesung te recomiendo que te divorcies- ibas a interrumpir- Espera- dijo seria- No quiero tener problemas, además ese hombre necesita saber de sus hijos, responsabilizarse. Gee no puedes seguir huyendo- te tomo de las manos, su mirada era triste- yo te comprendo querida, se lo que es criar a dos pequeños sola. 

Miraste a la Sra Kim con lágrimas en los ojos. No tenías el valor para buscar a Kai, no ahora.

Lo pensarías bien, tampoco querías exponer a los gemelos. Ellos eran tu vida.

*

Molly llegó a su hogar, se dispuso a redactar el artículo. Descargo las imágenes en su computadora, deteniéndose en la de Yesung, había algo en ese hombre...

-Como si te conociera- susurro. De pronto todo tuvo sentido. 

Corrió a su recamara y saco un viejo álbum de fotos , lo hojeo hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

-Interesante- sonrió.

*

4 meses después

-¿De verdad tuviste que esperar tanto tiempo? - sí, estabas burlandote te recargaste en la puerta del baño.

-Oh calla- dijo Scarlett un poco molesta- Se suponía que no era posible.

-Hay Scarlett- reiste- sal ya que muero de nervios.

Ella salió del baño sosteniendo aquel palito blanco.

-Bien en quince minutos sabremos la repuesta- tomaste aquello y le sonreiste con ternura.

-Bien- dijo nerviosa. 

El tiempo pasó lento ambas caminaban de un lado al otro, ese día estaban libres asi que lo pasaron con la sra Kim quien desde la sala esperaba impaciente.

-Es hora- dijiste volviendo a tomar el artículo- ¿Lista?

Scarlett negó y salió hacia la sala.

Suspiraste, miraste el resultado y la seguiste. 

-¿Y bien?- la sra Kim estaba impaciente.

-Positivo- estabas emocionada.

Scarlett te miro con lágrimas en los ojos y te abrazo. Correspondiste al abrazo transmitiendo todo el cariño que podías.

-Oh linda es una maravillosa noticia - dijo Sora.

-Lo sé, pero que hay de Chris..

-Nada, Chris estará encantado, además de quieren y se conocen de muchos años- tomaste su mano- ¡Felicidades!

Estabas contenta, tus dos mejores amigos tendrían un hijo. 

Suspiraste era hora de solucionar tus problemas.

-Bien- dijo Scarlett- ahora vamos por lo tuyo.

Claro no podías olvidarlo. La Sra Kim te había dado un plazo de 3 meses para arreglar tu divorcio, eso después de que Yesung te pidiera ser su pareja. 

Era ahora o nunca...

Preferias el nunca.

*

Kai estaba en su oficina, 4 meses de no saber de Molly, de Sehun, y de Siwon. 

-¡Maldita sea!- grito enfurecido.

Daba vueltas por su oficina. Su padre había dado un ultimátum, solo tenía este año para darle a los gemelos, si no el precio a pagar sería....

-Señor Kim- su secretaria entro sonriente- Hay alguien que quiere verlo.

-Hazle pasar - hizo un ademán con la mano.

Su secretaria hizo lo mismo, abriendo un poco más la puerta. 

-Kim cuanto tiempo- dijo una voz familiar.

Kai abrió los ojos sin poder creerlo.

-Tú.....

*

Yesung llegó de las compras, dejo todo en el mostrador y subió al piso de su madre.

Ella estaba en su sillón favorito mirando a los gemelos que coloreaban en el piso.

-Llegue- anuncio. Inmediatamente ambos se levantaron y fueron a recibirlo.

-Mamá no esta- dijeron ambos.

Yesung miro a su madre con una ceja levantada.

-Salió dijo que tenía cosas que hacer- dijo nerviosa. La razón; Yesung no sabía de su trato con Gee.

Yesung no dijo más, se dirigió a la cocina aún con los gemelos en brazos.

*

-Tres malditos años y te apareces así sin mas- Kai se acercó.

-Si- dijiste mirándolo. Estabas nerviosa, parecía que él estaba devastado. Su cabello se veía opaco y su cara demacrada.

-¿Y mis hijos? - dijo furioso

-No están conmigo- lo encaraste- Si vine fue para arreglar las cosas, quiero mi libertad Kim- tus manos temblaban sin control. Tenias que calmarte.

-Vaya- suspiro Kai llendo al mini bar- ¿Y tú por qué crees que te la voy a dar?- dijo ofreciedote un trago.

Con cautela tomaste el vaso que te ofreció.   
No bebias pero ahora lo necesitabas. Con rapidez lo tomaste sintiendo como el líquido te quemaba la garganta, tosiste un poco y le devolviste el vaso.

-Nunca fuiste buena para beber- rió tomando su bebida de golpe- Ni para nada- arrojo los vasos hacia algún lugar- Me pones todo tan fácil, ahora que estás aquí no te dejare ir o podemos hacer un pequeño trato- te tomo bruscamente del brazo y te dejo caer en la silla.

-¿Q....que quieres?- estabas asustada.

-Sencillo mujer- se sentó quedando frente a ti- Dame a mis hijos y tendrás tu libertad- te sonrió.

-¡Jamás!- te levantaste enojada - Puedes verlos, no te lo negare. Pero jamás te los entregaré completamente, fue un error haber venido- te dirigiste a la puerta.

-¡Alto!- grito Kai alcanzandote, con brusquedad te estampó en la pared.

Gemiste de dolor , tu espalda había recibido el golpe, de pronto sin que lo previnieras Scarlett entro dándole un puñetazo a Kai que hizo que se alejara de ti. 

-Cobarde- escupió Scarlett molesta - ¿Estás bien?- dijo preocupada.

Asentiste , estabas aterrorizada no conocías esa fase de Kai

-Vamos- dijiste tomado a Scarlett del brazo, pero antes de que pudieran salir Kai tomo a Scarlett bruscamente y le dió una bofetada.

Reaccionando levantó su puño, pero antes de estamparlo Kai le dió una patada en el estómago haciendo que gimiera de dolor y cayera de rodillas.

-¡Scarlett! - gritaste horrorizada. No supiste de dónde sacaste la fuerza para empujar a Kai, lo último que recuerdas es tomar uno de los vasos y estrellarlo en su cabeza. 

Saliste con Scarlett colgado de tu brazo, tenías que llegar a una clínica....

-Vamos a casa- murmuro- Aquí no es seguro- y cayó inconsciente.

-No por favor, reacciona- estabas frenética- Ayuda por favor- murmuraste.   
Reuniendo coraje llegaste a la acera y paraste un taxi. Tenías que salvar dos vidas.

*

Kai despertó , su cabeza daba vueltas. Frente a él la última persona que quería ver.

-¿Molly?

-Me alegra saber que estás bien- sonrió- ¿Qué pasó?

-Gee- dijo sin más.

Molly resoplo. Ayudo a Kai a levantarse y curo sus heridas. 

-Yo te puedo ayudar. Averiguar dónde se esconde. Entonces recuperarás a tus hijos- beso su mejilla.

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?- Kai murmuro. 

-Tengo información valiosa querido- Molly saco su celular - y aquí está la primera.

Kai miró sorprendido , ahora tenía dos cosas por las que preocuparse.

*

El taxi las dejo en el hospital, con cuidado bajaste a Scarlett quien poco a poco abrió los ojos.

\- Ayúdenme por favor, mi amiga está embarazada- gritaste angustiada. 

Una enfermera se acercó, y tomo los datos. Después de unos minutos se llevaron a Scarlett en una camilla.

Te dejaste caer en la silla. Había sido una idea estúpida. Todo por quedar bien con Sora, ¿Y que si seguías casada? Tú futura suegra tenía que entender que no todo era sencillo, menos con esa familia.

*

Molly condujo hacia el lugar , Kai en el asiento de copiloto estaba ansioso. 

-Vaya, no sabía que te emocionará tanto- se burlo Molly.

-No me emociona , simplemente quiero ver su cara- dijo Kai encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Molly sonrió este sería un día divertido.

*

-Scarlett - grito Chris llegando al a cafetería- ¿No está aquí?- dijo a la sra Kim.

-No querido salió con Gee, pero adivina....- el sonido de la puerta los interrumpió.

-Yo voy - Yesung se ofreció bajando las escaleras. 

*  
-Por favor- murmuraste- por favor tienen que estar bien- dejaste que varias lágrimas cayeran. 

-Sra Kim- dijo la doctora. Habías dado ese apellido, solo así le dieron la mejor atención a Scarlett.

-¿Cómo está?- cruzaste tus manos luciendo aterrada.

-Le seré sincera, su útero estaba dañado así que el embarazo es riesgoso, el golpe que recibió le provocó una hemorragia interna, pudimos salvar al feto, pero de continuar con el embarazo podría ser mortal- explicó.

-¿Puedo verla?- sentías un nudo en la garganta. La doctora asintió y te llevo a la habitación. 

Cuando entraste Scarlett de encontraba despierta, los ojos rojos y las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. 

La doctora te dió un leve apretón en el hombro y salió.

-Yo... Yo lo siento de verdad- lloraste abiertamente, hicandote al borde la cama tomaste su mano.

-No te culpo- dijo volteando su cabeza ligeramente- solo que pensé que esta vez sería feliz- apretó tu mano y lloró con más fuerza .

-¿Qué vas hacer?- dijiste limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Seguir adelante- suspiró- Solo hazme una promesa- tomo tus manos entre las suyas- Cuando llegue el momento salvalo- las puso sobre su abdomen ligeramente abultado. 

-No me pidas eso- seguias llorando- Y Chris...

-Se lo que Chris elegirá- sonrió triste- por eso quiero que tú lo hagas. Lo harás- afirmó.

Solo asentiste. No sabías si podías cumplir tu promesa.

*

-Buenas...... ¡Qué mierda!- grito Yesung.

-Hola hermanito- dijo Kai sonriendo; Bonita pocilga.

La sra Kim bajo corriendo , al ver al hombre en la puerta se desmayó.

-Hola... mamá- dijo serio.


	9. La verdad te libera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai supone que las cosas pueden ser mejores.   
> Siwon ¿Amigo o enemigo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que no sea tan tedioso.

-¿Qué haces aqui?- Yesung estaba arrodillado con su mamá, tratando que reaccionara. 

-Hace 3 años llegaste a mi casa, ¿Por qué?- Kai se acercó lentamente. 

-Solo quería saber de ti, a pesar de todo eres mi hermano menor. Necesitaba saber que....

-¡Calla!- dijo molesto- solo fuiste para quitarme todo. Quieres mi puesto, mi dinero- se arrodilló.

-Te equivocas, pensé que podía ayudarte, a salir de esa maldita familia. ¿Tú por qué crees que mamá los abandono? Toda tu vid...

-¡Se fue cuando yo tenía 5 años!- de levanto- Me dejo a mi suerte, te llevo a ti y al bastardo de su vientre. ¿Y yo que?- grito.

La sra Kim abrió los ojos y lentamente se incorporo. Miro a Yesung quien tenía una mano e su espalda y miraba al hombre frente a ellos.

-Kai- dijo triste- Estás vivo- se levantó tambaleándose y se acercó a él dándole un abrazo. 

Kai se quedo paralizado, sin corresponder al abrazo. Sora lo soltó y dejó que las lágrimas la inundaran.

-¿De qué hablas?- Kai la tomo de los brazos sacudiendola violentamente.

Se safo y abofeteo a Kai.

-No me hables asi- dijo enojada- Tú padre me dijo que habías muerto. Por eso nunca te busqué, cuando me fui lo hice por qué ya no podía con tantas mentiras. Los negocios turbios de tu padre. Yo no lo amaba.  
Comencé a salir con mi chófer, era el hombre más bueno del mundo. El día que me fui me impidió llevarte conmigo, me amenazo con matar al bebé que esperaba, así como lo hizo con el hombre que amaba. No tuve opción. Tuve que desaparecer jurando que algún día volvería por ti - suspiró- cuando quise hacerlo el me juro que tú estabas muerto. Yo le creí, así que nombre a mi hijo en tu honor , no pensé que después de todos estos años ....

-Te importo más un bastardo- Kai lloraba - un hombre que ni siquiera vivió.... Te odio tanto- trago dejando que las lágrimas bajarán por sus mejillas. 

-Kai escúchame por...

Chris bajo las escaleras corriendo detrás de él Jong In.

-Gee y Scarlett están en el hospital- calló al ver la escena.

-¿Gee?- Kai volteó a verlo- ¿Es una jodida broma?

-¿La conoces?- Yesung pregunto situándose a lado de su madre.

-Querido- rió Molly- No solo la conoce. Es su esposa- con placer vio la cara de Sora y Yesung.

*

-Chris estará aquí pronto- dijiste sentandote.

-Bien- Scarlett estaba más tranquila- solo prométeme que no le dirás nada- te miro fijamente.

-Lo juro, pero no estoy de acuerdo. Es el padre, es tu pareja tiene derecho.

-Lo se- rió amargamente- No quiero quitarle está ilusión, no podria- reprimió un sollozo.

El sonido de tu móvil te distrajo.

-Chris- fuiste interrumpida 

-Necesito que vengas a la cafetería, y no te lo estoy preguntando.

-K..Kai- y colgó. Miraste a Scarlett quien estaba igual de pálida que tú.

Sabías lo que tenías que hacer. Sin decirle nada saliste de la habitación. Rogando a todas las deidades posibles que tus hijos estuvieran a salvó.

*

Kai se sentó con Molly en el sofá, la situación estaba tensa. Los gemelos ajenos a todo seguían jugando en la alfombra, en cuanto vieron a los recién llegados inclinaron la cabeza en señal de duda. 

-Abuela, ¿Quienes shon?- dijo Julián.

-Querido, ellos...

-Hola - Kai se levantó y se arrodilló frente a los niños- Soy Kai, su papá- sonrió.

Los gemelos lo miraron confundidos.

-¿Papá?- dijeron ambos.

-Niños- dijo Sora- Vayan a mi habitación , ahora- hizo una seña a Jong In quien se los llevó de inmediato.

-No seas aburrida- dijo Kai levantandose- tarde o temprano se irán conmigo.

Yesung lo miro, estaba furioso. Ese maldito.

La puerta se abrió, entraste agitada. 

-¿Cómo diablos llegaste aquí?- estabas furiosa 

-Hay amiga, que modales los tuyos- dijo Molly burlona.

-Querida- Kai se acercó a ti- No me dijiste que conocías a mi madre y a mi hermano- sonrio.

-¿Hermano?- estabas confundida miraste a Yesung quien bajo la mirada.

-¿No me digas?- Molly se levantó- ¿Tú y él? Oh mira que descarada- rió.

-Hay Gee - Kai tomo acaricio tu mejilla- seguimos casados y tú me eres infiel con mi hermano, mira que dilema- sacudió la cabeza- pero todo se puede arreglar- levantó los brazos.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijiste tratando de respirar. Yesung se acercó a ti sigiloso, rodeandote con un brazo.

-Facil, dame a los niños. Te dejo libre y- miro a Molly quien sonreía mirando su teléfono.

-Pagamos todos los gastos de Scarlett, así te aseguras que tu amiga sobreviva. Es lo menos que puedes hacer , ya que tú fuiste la causante de su mal- se recordó en Kai.

-¿Cómo sabes de Scarlett?- dijiste enojada.

-Querida, utilizaste tu apellido y el seguro de Kai. Así que se todo- dijo sonriendo.

-Piensalo Gee, estarán mejor conmigo. No me los quedare para siempre, solo dame 6 meses con ellos.

Todo te daba vueltas. ¿Qué harías?  
Miraste a Yesung, buscando consuelo en cambio encontraste una cara triste.

-Acepto- dijiste sin más.

*

Siown camino a la oficina del señor Kim, tenía un folder en la mano. En cuanto estuvo frente a ella abrió la puerta sin llamar.

-Modales Choi- dijo el señor Kim tan inexpresivo como siempre 

-Al diablo- Siwon aventó el sobre al escritorio.

El señor Kim lo tomo y lo abrió, revelando algunas fotos.

-Sora- paso a otra foto- Yesung- por un momento su rostro mostró felicidad- Mis nietos- dijo acariciando la última fotografía- ¿Cómo?- miro a Siwon confundido.

-Natasha me debía un favor. Esa es tu familia Kim- sonrió- Me dió gusto que la vieras por última vez.

-¿Última ve...- sus palabras se cortaron Siwon le había disparado en la cabeza.

-No repitas Kim- bufó molesto. Guardo el arma entre su ropa y salió de la oficina, tomo su móvil y marco- Está listo, ¿Qué más necesitas?

-Necesito una foto. Esta vez es personal- dijo enfurecido.

-Vaya, sabía que eras un sádico. Pero no tanto- rió- tendrás tu evidencia, capitán.

*

-No- dijo Yesung- No te los llevarás. Esos niños merecen una vida normal, Kai no los destruyas.

-Por favor vas a dejar- Molly calló al ver que Kai levantó su mano y la miro furioso. 

-¿Vida normal?- Kai hizo una mueca- Por favor Yesung, dejaré que lo pienses Gee. Tienes 24 horas- camino hacia la salida- Vámonos Molls.

Molly camino, se paró a tu lado.

-¿Ves? Sigues siendo una buena pa....

No la dejaste terminar , la abofeteaste con furia. 

-No, soy mucho mejor. Me traicionaste, confiaba en ti. Estúpida- escupiste con odio.

Ella se levantó dispuesta a devolver el golpe ,pero Kai la detuvo.

-Suficiente Molly, dije que nos vamos- la mirada que le dió le provocó escalofríos. Con fuerza se agarró la mejilla mallugada y salieron.

Respiraste con fuerza.

-¡¿Qué demonios?- Yesung lucía molesto.

-Tengo que hacerlo, Scarlett está mal- contuviste el llanto. Les contaste lo que había pasado, tal vez estabas violando la confianza de tu amiga pero necesitaban saberlo.

* 

Kai fue directo a la oficina, al llegar divisó a varios policías. Con rapidez bajo del auto seguido de Molly. 

-¿Qué paso?- intento avanzar pero se lo impidieron. - Soy Kim Jong In- grito.

El oficial lo miro con lastima.

-Hallamos el cuerpo de su padre. Lo siento- el oficial colocó una mano en su hombro.

Kai se dejó caer, su padre.... El hombre que le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, el que lo había criado, aquel que le quitó todo, estaba muerto.

-Soy libre- murmuró una pequeña sonrisa instalándose en su rostro.

*

Las horas transcurrieron. Chris había llamado llevaría a Scarlett a casa, la sra Kim había pedido que se mudaron con ella , estarían a salvó ahí.

En cuanto llegaron recostaron a Scarlett, quien fue recibida por los gemelos.

-Mami dice que tendremos un primo o prima- Gabriel estaba emocionado.

-Asi es- dijo un poco cansada- pero falta mucho para que lo conozcan- revolvió el cabello de los gemelos.

Yesung miraba la escena. Podía hablar con Kai, así tuviera que arrastrarse Scarlett viviría para su hijo. 

Su móvil sonó, el número de Molly de leía en la pantalla. Dudoso contesto la llamada.

-Kai los necesita- dijo sin mas- Tu padre murió- colgó.

Estupefacto, bajo las escaleras, en la mesa Chris , Gee y Sora hablaban de Scarlett.

-Mamá- Yesung corrió a su madre y la tomo de las manos- Papá murió. 

Su madre palideció y soltó en llanto. 

-Kai nos quiere ahi- susurró. Su madre asintió.- Gee tengo que ir...

Miraste a Yesung conmovida, solo asentiste. El compendio y salió con su madre. 

Chris suspiró, te tomo de las manos y te sonrió. 

-Dime la verdad, por favor - sus ojos estaban rojos.

-De acuerdo- murmuraste- Scarlett no puede saberlo -vaya Chris asintio. Tomaste aire, sabías que esto lo destrozaría. 

*

El funeral transcurrió sin incidentes. Al terminar solo quedaron Kai, Yesung y Sora.

-Ayudare- dijo Kai- solo tengo una condición- se acercó- quiero libertad de ver a mis hijos, que recuperen mi apellido- suspiró.

-Podras tenerlos Hijo- Sora se acercó y lo abrazo. Kai correspondio a abrazo.

Yesung no sabía que pensar. Sabía que no podía fiarse demasiado.

*

Los días transcurren lentamente. Las cosas se han calmado, Kai visita a los gemelos los fines de semana. Sora se encarga de supervisar la visita. 

Los niños están encantados con él.

Kai logró sacar a Molly de su vida poco a poco. Siwon apareció después de un mes, pidiendo asociarse de nuevo. Claro que acepto.

Sehun recupero la confianza en él, ahora salen de nuevo. 

Scarlett está en el octavo mes de embarazo. Chris es sumamente protector.

Hoy es el día de visitas de Kai, por fin le presentará a Sehun a sus hijos.

-Los amaras- dice sonriendo- son encantadores.

Sehun lo mira boquiabierto, era un gran cambio. 

Cuando ingresan los gemelos acapararon a Kai quien amablemente, los acerco

-Niños, él es Sehun- toma la mano y la acaricia- es mi prometido.

Los niños lo miran confundidos pero sonrien atrapando a Sehun en un abrazo.

-Soy Julián. Y el es Gabriel- se presentaron . 

Sehun los abrazo sintiéndose feliz, pensando que posiblemente esté sea el comienzo de su nueva vida. 

-Ya comenzó!- grita Chris desde su habitación.

Sora corre hacia ellos. Scarlett ha comenzado el labor de parto.

Chris da vueltas sin saber que hacer, Sora llega con las toallas, detrás de ella Yesung quien está listo para llevarse a Chris.

-Pero- lo interrumpen. 

-La doctora llegará pronto- dices nerviosa- Así que te calmas o te calmo- agitas tu puño. 

Todos están nerviosos. El tratamiento ha funcionado, pero ha llegado la hora de la verdad. 

La doctora llega acompañada de paramédicos quienes se llevan a Scarlett a la ambulancia, lo único que les queda es esperar .

*

Molly estaba enfurecida, había perdido todo por lo que había luchado. Ya no tenía nada. 

Pero Kai no se iba a burlar de él. La pagaría con creces. 

*

Después de 2 horas la doctora salió.

-Felicidades señor Evans- sonrió- Es un varón.

Chris salto de felicidad, abrazando a la doctora.

-¿Puedo verla?- dijo ansioso.

La doctora asintió y lo condujo a la habitación.

Cuando entró la imagen era encantadora. Ahí estaba la mujer de su vida con la personita más importante de su mundo. 

-Hey- Scarlett sonrió - Te presento a Asher Evans- acarició la manita del bebé.

Chris se acercó y beso la frente de Scarlett, tomo la otra manita del pequeño sintiendo una felicidad embriagadora.

-Gracias- murmuró- Por todo querida   
*

La semana paso rápidamente. Asher era un bebé hermoso, Scarlett y tú estaban en la sala. Aún estaban con Sora.

-Mañana regresaremos a casa- dijiste tomando un sorbo de café.

-Me alegro, no es que no me guste estar aquí pero, bueno ya sabes -rió.

-Lo sé aún es raro ver a Kai y Sehun aqui, oh lo siento...

-Descuida, a pesar de todo tu lo perdonaste , yo no puedo decir más, de cierta forma ayudo a tener a mi Asher aquí, y con eso estamos a mano- sonrió.

-Eres un ángel- le sonreiste, acariciando la regordeta mejilla del bebé.

-Obviamente, ¿Y tú?- te miro levantando una ceja- ya casi un año con Yesung eh- dijo traviesa.

-Si, es más de lo que puedo pedir. Además hoy Sehun vendrá a comer- estabas feliz. Habían descubierto que Sehun era hermano de Siwon así que lo adoraban.

La tarde paso entre charlas y risas. Cuando   
se hizo tarde Sehun tenía que retirarse.

-¿Te quedas?- dijo Scarlett

-¿En serio?- Sehun estaba extrañado, al ver la mirada de Scarlett asintió. 

-Bien- sonrió- dormirás con nosotras.

Reiste parece que la maternidad había hecho a Scarlett más aterradora.

*

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron a desayunar. Yesung bajo al último haciendo que todos volvetearan a verlo. 

-Hijo, ¿Estás bien?- Sora lucía preocupada. 

-Eh, sí claro , si- carraspeó. Con desicion camino hacia ti y se arrodillo- Me tiemblan las manos, estoy nervioso, pero sé que te quiero para toda la vida. ¿Me aceptas?- abrió una caja revelando un hermoso anillo con incrustaciones azules.

Estabas en shock. No sabías que decir. Tú corazón animaba a un si. Pero tu mente decía que tuvieras cuidado. Ya habías sufrido una vez, y no tenías que pasar por lo mismo.

Sehun sonrio. Esta noticia no le caería muy bien a cierta persona.


	10. Los finales felices no existen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los finales felices no existen por lo tanto ¿Es posible crearlos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por lo general comparto las ideas de Scarlett que imparte en este capítulo. Varios de los diálogos son escritos que tenía guardados.  
> Tendré que modificar las etiquetas ya que este capítulo es un poco sangriento.   
> Espero que no sea tan aburrido

De pronto Yesung parecía más triste. Más distante. Estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie.

-¡No!- gritaste, tomaste la caja entre tus manos- Quiero decir que acepto- murmuraste, las lágrimas picaban en tus ojos.

-¿En serio?- Yesung se lector y te abrazo, de inmediato colocó el anillo en tu dedo- Gracias- junto sus frentes y suspiro.

Cerraste tus ojos, dejando que la sensación te envolviera. Este era tu momento y lo disfrutarias al máximo.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron, la señora Kim se secaba las lágrimas feliz de que su hijo mayor de casará. Jong In cantaba victoria junto a los gemelos que aplaudían ajenos a la situación. 

Chris se acercó y abrazo a ambos.

-Solo una cosita Kim- sonrió- Dañala y estás muerto - finalizó ensanchando más su sonrisa. 

Yesung sudó y correspondio a la sonrisa. Tú solo reiste. Scarlett se acercó y le dió a Asher a Chris.

-Lo mismo Kim, pero 30 veces peor ¿Entendido?- lo miro mal, al ver que Yesung asintió rápidamente mostro su cara mas angelical- Bien, entonces ¿Qué fecha?- se separó y volvio a su lugar.

Todos reían y comentaban. Al final acordaron que la boda sería en un lapso de 2 meses. La señora Kim intervino . Todos querían cooperar. 

-Nada de eso, será en un mes. Me encargaré de todo linda- dijo feliz. Querías protestar era poco tiempo- No aceptaré un no, además así estaré más tranquila, podrán vivir juntos y los gemelos serán cien por ciento mis nietos ¿No?- te miró.

No sabías que decir, si la contradecias era peor que Scarlett. 

\- Será por el civil- dijiste decidida. Ni loca te volvías a casar por una ley divina .

-Claro- Yesung te apoyaba- Sehun, espero que seas mi testigo- sonrió.

-¿Yo?- dijo sorprendido- Pero....

-Descuida- dijiste- invitare a Kai- suspiraste. Primero tenías que idear una forma de contarle a Kai lo tuyo con su hermano. 

Sehun los miraba atónitos. Estas personas eran interesantes. 

Al caer la noche acordaron en quedarse ahí, Scarlett y tú veian diferentes vestidos. 

-Oye- miraste a tu amiga- ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo? Oh no- sonrió- no creo en el matrimonio. Ya lo viví una vez y fue horrible. Chris y yo pensamos igual, nos amamos y tenemos a nuestro hijo. Con eso es suficiente, no necesito ningún papel que diga que nuestro amor es mutuo, no me lo tomes a mal- negaste suavemente- solo quiero que lo que tengo dure lo que tenga que durar y que el día que ya no lo tenga sea un hermoso recuerdo y no un papeleo interminable donde hay más personas involucradas.

-Entiendo- tomaste su mano- Yo quiero que esta vez todo tenga un final feliz.

-Querida- Scarlett apretó ligeramente tu mano- los finales felices no existen, simplemente disfruta de las cosas que tienes en tiempo y forma. Ama, ríe y llora. Solo así podrás construir tu historia, solo así no esperarás un final ,si no ir contándola con todo y sus altibajos. 

Sehun escucho la conversación, pensando qué tal vez Scarlett no estaba tan errada. 

-¿De verdad crees todo eso?- Sehun camino hacia ella.

-Claro, sé que pronto tú y Kai firmarán los papeles- sonrio.

-Es cierto- dijiste emocionada - ¿Cuando?

\- No lo hemos platicado- Sehun levantó los hombros- tal vez después de tu boda- rió.

-Tramposo- reiste con él. 

La noche paso entre pláticas y risas. Cuando todos se durmieron Sehun tomo su teléfono y envío un mensaje.

No puedo seguir con esto. Espero que lo entiendas. Te veré en 3 días.

Suspirando, tomo su teléfono y lo apago. Durmiendo al instante. Sintiéndose un poco mejor consigo mismo.

**

Al día siguiente después del desayuno Sehun los acompaño a su hogar. De pronto su móvil sonó.

-Kai- dijo feliz

-Tiene 2 malditos días que no te veo. Ven a casa- dijo furioso.

-Bien- colgó- debo irme, pero las veré a las 3 para ver los vestidos- se despidió alegre y partió.

Cuando entraron a su casa Scarlett dejo a Asher en su habitación indicando que te acercaras.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijiste preocupada.

-¿Kai sabe de lo tuyo con Yesung?- dijo arrullando levemente al bebé.

-N...no- estabas nerviosa- además este fin de semana no vino.

-Esto no me gusta Gee, además - suspiró- no he tenido noticias de Siwon.

-Y no las tendrás querida- Chris había entrado a la habitación cargando la última maleta- Está en Alemania, tenía unos asuntos.

Ambas lo miraron, pero no dijeron nada. Algo no cuadraba.

**  
Sehun llegó a su departamento, Kai no estaba ahí, así que aprovecho y saco su computadora. Se encargaría de las invitaciones, emocionado elaboró 3 opciones , tenían el tiempo encima así que debía apresurarse. 

Cansado, decidió salir hacer las compras. Su único error fue dejar la portátil abierta.

**

Chris se ofreció a cuidar a los niños. Hoy era su día. Antes de ir a recorrer las tiendas ambas irían por Sora.

-Creo que tu suegra se apresuro- Scarlett caminaba a tu lado.

-Lo sé, pero es imposible decirle que no. Ya viste cómo se puso cuando supo que Kai era el padre de los gemelos- bufaste. Había sido duro, pero le habías pedido que Kai no se enterará de tu relación con Yesung. De igual forma él había acordado contigo no mencionar nada, hasta que no estuvieras lista.

-Solo espero que no dejes que se siga entrometiendo, a la larga puedo resultar contraproducente- te miró.

-Lo se- dijiste resignada- no permitiré que arruinen esto, tenía que caer en la misma familia ¿Eh?- reiste fuerte. 

**

Sehun llegó de las compras, se cambiaría e iría con las chicas, cuando entro Kai se encontraba en en el sillón, sosteniendo su computadora.

-Kai....- murmuro.

-Se casa con mi hermano- Kai apretaba la portátil con fuerza- ¿Y no me dijiste?- avento el aparato y camino hacia Sehun.

-Ellos son felices, Yesung no es tan malo. Te apoyo cuando tu papá falleció. Gee es maravillosa, y los geme...- una bofetada interrumpió su conversación.

-¡Cállate! Tenías que decirme todo lo que pasaba en ese lugar. Me ayudarías a recuperar lo que es mio- grito. Tomo a Sehun de su ropa, sacudiendolo- en cambio pareces un idiota.

-Sueltame- dijo safandose- el único idiota eres tú- se burlo- hasta tu hermano es mejor que tú. 

Un puño se impacto en su rostro. Con fuerza cayó al piso, Kai estaba fuera de sí. Cuando pudo levantarse Kai volvió a golpearlo.

-¡Estúpido!- sin medir fuerzas lo aventó, provocando que cayera sobre una mesa de vidrio, que con el peso extra se rompió.

-Kai- logró articular Sehun en el piso, lo único que escucho antes de caer en la inconsciencia fueron más golpes.

**

-Sehun no me contesta- dijiste preocupada. Eran las 7 de la tarde y el no se había comunicado. 

-Vayamos a verlo- dijo Scarlett 

La sra Kim asintió , así que partieron rumbo al departamento, en el camino llamaron a Yesung, tenías un mal presentimiento.

Cuando llegaron tocaron el timbre, al ver que nadie respondía pensaron en darse por vencidos.

-A....ayuda- trato de gritar Sehun.

Yesung trato de abrir la puerta pero está no cedía, Scarlett ocupando la poca paciencia que tenía uso uno de sus trucos, abriendo la puerta.

Cuando ingresaron la imagen los dejo mudos. Sehun yacía en el suelo, varios cristales incrustados en sus manos y rostro , tenía la cara hinchada , sangre que no sabía de dónde provenia. Con cuidado Yesung se acercó, tratando de no lastimarlo. 

La pregunta se respondió al ver a Kai entrar con una bolsa de insumos médicos. 

-!Largo de aquí malditos traidores! - grito acercándose a Yesung. 

Scarlett lo detuvo.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- dijiste consternada- Tu lo amas, y lo....

-¿Y tú?- grito- Te vas a casar con mi hermano, maldita zo....

Yesung estampó su puño contra Kai quien cayó al suelo.

-No vuelvas a insultarla, así que haste a un lado Kai, por qué te mostraré todo lo que aprendí de papá- furioso se acercó a Sehun y lo levantó con cuidado saliendo del departamento.

Scarlett salió detrás de Yesung, tú te quedaste atrás , arrodillándote tomaste a Kai de la camisa.

-No quiero volver a verte, no verás más a mis hijos, y oh Kai te juro que has ganado mi odio- lo soltaste y saliste casi corriendo. 

Kai estampó su puño en el suelo y lloró amargamente.

**

Después de 3 horas un doctor salió para dar informes.

-El paciente está estable, pero sus heridas fueron muy graves- el doctor los miro serio.

-Tuvo un accidente- Dijo Yesung - ¿Podemos verlo?

El doctor asintio no muy convencido. 

Sehun miraba el techo, parecía ido y sollzaba.

-Sehun- dijiste acercándote- todo estará bien, es más ven con nosotros, deja a Kai- tomaste su mano.

-No puedo- lloró con fuerza- Sabes ¿Como duele, arde y quema saber que la persona que amas no es nada más que una ilusión? Que te dice que te ama, pero sabes que no eres el único en su vida. Qué te hace daño, te sientes atrapado pero sabes que no puedes dejarlo por qué al final el amor es más grande que tú propio bienestar ¿Lo sabes?- te miro, lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Te quedaste sin palabras, Kai te había dañado, pero solo emocionalmente. Sabías que Sehun tenía más tiempo con él. No podías darle una respuesta a una pregunta que sabías jamás te harías.

**

El día de la boda llego, las cosas estaban bien. Sería una ceremonia pequeña, no querías a nadie más ahí. 

Te estabas arreglando. Habías escogido un vestido azul que llegaba abajo de la rodilla, un leve olan en forma de rosa, mangas 3/4 y un dije que Chris te había obsequiado. 

Los gemelos iban vestidos de blanco, se veían tan monos , Chris estaba vestido de negro, el te entregaría, en cambio Scarlet usaba un vestido escotado, y Asher un conjunto parecido a lo de los gemelos. 

Con nervios ingresaste a la sala de Mousse Rabbit. Yesung lucía un smokin azul y te miraba con amor. 

Al llegar el juez comenzó la ceremonia. Sehun y Scarlett firmaron de testigos. Mientras los gemelos entregaron una caja con un dije a cada uno. La tuya contenia una letra Y y la de el una G. 

-Los declaró Marido y Mujer, puedes besar a la novia- sonrió.

Ambos compartieron un beso tierno. Todos los demás les arrojaron pétalos de rosas blancas.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, un muy ebrio Kai entraba tropezandose.

-Tú y el son iguales- dijo apuntadoles.

-Kai por favor estás haciendo el ridículo- murmuró Sehun triste.

Kai lo apartó y camino hacia la pareja.

-Paea esto querías tu libertad- se burlo- para destruir a otro- sin más te tomo del brazo y te besó a la fuerza.

Yesung logró quitartelo y Kai se safo.

-Tu querida aún me ama- dijo burlón.

Yesung iba a golpearlo pero Kai saco un arma y le apuntó. 

-No, no- dijo moviendola.

-Hijo, para que no...- Sora intentaba razonar.

-Callate, todos- grito- Si alguien se mueve, lo mato- apuntó de nuevo.

De pronto los gemelos comenzaron a llorar y se acercaron a Yesung.

-Papi- dijeron ambos abrazando sus rodillas, Yesung con mucho cuidado quedó a su altura.

-¡Él no es nada suyo!- grito- El no es su padre, no es nada- se tomó la cabeza con fuerza- Tu lo pediste Gee- y disparó.

-¡No!- gritaste desmayandote en el momento.


	11. Nada es para siempre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo a veces hay días que no se pueden borrar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: muerte de personaje.

Sehun se abalanzó, tirando a Kai en el proceso. 

-Esta vacía- grito quitándole el arma.

Kai se quitó a Sehun de encima, y se levantó tambaleándose.

-Vete al diablo- gritó- esos son mis hijos, son mi familia y tú...

Sora lo abofeteo, estaba furiosa.

-¿Por qué cometes todos nuestros estúpidos errores?- se acercó y le dió otro golpe. Al ver que Kai no reaccionaba golpeó su pecho- ¡¿Porque?!

Chris se acercó y la apartó. Ella se soltó y tomo su celular.

-Si, Mousse Rabbit. Gracias- suspiró y colgó.

-Sora- Scarlett seguía intentando que Gee reaccionará.

-Chris no dejes que se vaya. La policía viene en camino- dijo seria. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

Un oficial ingreso. Con el dos mas.

-Sora ¿Qué pasó?- dijo el joven 

-Cho, este hombre irrumpió en la boda de mi hijo. Le apuntó a mis nietos. Y golpeó a mi sobrino- miro a Sehun- porta un arma.

-Señor....

-Se llama Kim Kai- dijo Sora indiferente.

-Señor Kai queda arrestado, tiene derecho a guardar silencio- Cho saco las esposas y se las colocó.

-¡No me puedes hacer esto!- grito- Soy tu hijo 

-¿Es eso cierto Sora?

-No Kyuhyun, el chico Kim no es nada mío.

Kyuhyun asintió y se lo llevó.

Sora cayó al suelo llorando. Yesung se acercó abrazándola. 

Cuando despertaste Scarlett apretó tu mano. Viste a tu suegra en el suelo, devolviste el cariño. Sabías que de ahora en adelante vendría lo más difícil.

*

Al tercer día, se realizó un juicio. Siwon había podido mover a sus contactos. 

En la sala se encontraban todos, Kai ingreso esposado, su rostro estaba golpeado.

-Señores- dijo el juez- estamos hoy aquí, para dictar la sentencia del señor Kim Jong In- se acomodo los lentes- la parte acusadora por favor.

-Claro- Siwon se levantó- acusamos al señor Kim por intento de homicidio, irrumpimiento en propiedad privada. Maltrato psicológico y física hacia su actual pareja. Maltrato hacia sus hijos- miro mal a Kai.

-Eso es mentira- Kai estaba exaltado.

-¡Orden!- dijo el juez. Después de tres horas el veredicto llegó.

-Bien, se condena al señor Kim 4 años de prisión por intento de homicidio, y 2 años más por maltrato psicológico y físico a Choi Sehun. Además por petición de la señora Kim, los niños Julián y Gabriel dejan de tener el apellido Kim- dictó.

Kai abrió los ojos sorprendido, y después se soltó a reír. 

*

Tres días después....

Kai estaba en una sala. Sus manos y pies atados. Había comenzado una pelea en el penal y había salido herido. La puerta se abrió, Siwon entro acompañado de Sora.

-Gracias Siwon, puedes dejarnos- dijo Sora. 

Siwon miro a Kai burlón y salió. 

-Bien, "mamá" - se burló.

-Sabes, eres mi hijo te amo con todo mi corazón. Y verte aquí me parte el alma. Yo misma te entregué....

-¡Bravo Sora!- aplaudió- Bien mamá ¿Cuando me sacas de esta pocilga?

-No mi niño- rió Sora- mi error fue anhelarte y quererte más de lo que podía. Fue defenderte de todos y todo. Creyendo que podías cambiar. No te equivoques, siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón. Pero- se levantó- mi hijo murió el día que mi esposo lo hizo. Así que, tenga un buen día joven Kim- salió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡No me puedes hacer esto!- grito- ¡No puedes! ¡Soy tu hijo! ¡Mamá!- golpeó la mesa con fuerza- ¡Mamá!- cayó al suelo.

-Vaya, quién diría que tendría el placer de verte así, destruido, humillado- rió.

-Callate Choi

-Mira el lado positivo, te quedarás aquí un rato. No lastimaras a nadie. Ni a Sehun, a Gee ni a tus hijos- escupio- Pasa Se.

La puerta se abrió Sehun entro por un momento.

-Vengi a entregarte algo que es tuyo- con calma se quitó el anillo y lo puso en la mesa- jamás me perteneció.

-No me puedes hacer esto- se acercó con dificultad- tú eres mío y....

-¡No Kai!- grito enojada- ese es tu problema, jamás fui tuyo. Gee jamás fue tuya. Es más debes alejarte también de tus hijos, ni siquiera mereces el amor de esas criaturas- salió corriendo.

Kai derramaba lágrimas. 

-Lamento que esto te pase.

-¿Vienes por venganza?- dijo Kai sin levantar la mirada - ¿Qué quieres Gee?

-Decirte que te perdono. Qué a pesar de todo no te guardo rencor. Pero a la vez te quiero lejos de mi, de mis hijos. De todos- dijiste molesta.

-Vamos, no seas ridícula- dijo mirándote.

-No lo soy. Simplemente es una advertencia Kai, y ¿Sabes que? Vete al diablo- con rabia saliste de la habitación. 

Al salir del penal Sehun y Scarlett vte esperaban ansiosos.

-Todo está bien- dijiste sonriéndoles. Ellos no te creyeron mucho. Pero era lo único que podías hacer. Habían sido días difíciles. Era hora de regresar a la realidad. 

*  
Los días pasan rápido. El invierno llegó con todo su esplendor. Los gemelos estaban de cumpleaños. Así que preparaban todo. 

Después de pensarlo mucho Yesung decidió vender la compañía. Había sido lo correcto, no querías nada más de esa familia, y a parecer tu esposo pensaba lo mismo.

Miraste la cafeteria estaba decorada con globos, y serpentinas. Un cartel en grande con los nombres de los gemelos. Yesung había ido por el pastel. 

-Le dije que me dejara hornearlo- murmuraste.

-Vamos- dijo Scarlett entrando con Asher, el bebé tenía 7 meses y era una lindura- Además hoy es un día especial, no tienes que pasarlo en la cocina.

-Lo sé, pero ya sabes- sonreiste.

Las horas transcurrieron, en algún momento te impacientaste. Pero Yesung llegó a tiempo con el pastel. 

Los gemelos apagaron sus velas. Felices. Un foto fue tomada. Sonreiste. Era un día que querías recordar siempre...

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad. Molly ingreso, se veía descuidada y sucia. En su mano portaba una pistola.

-Pero que veo- sonrió- la fiesta de los bastardos de Kim.

Chris se acercó y Molly apunto.

-No es momento de ser héroe Evans- disparo a su pierna provocando que Chris cayera adolorido. Scarlett se arrodilló tratando de detener el sangrado.

-C-...calmate Molly- dijiste nerviosa. Caminaste hacia ella.

-No me digas- te apunto - Me quitaste todo. A Kai. Mi fortuna. Todo, estúpida- disparo .

Sentiste que tu vida pasaba enfrente de tus ojos. La bala impacto en tu hombro, caiste con un golpe sordo. Molly se reía histéricamente. 

-¡Por fin!- saltó- Te vengue Kai, lo hice , lo hice. Ahora estaremos juntos- colocó el arma en su cabeza.

-No espera, no lo hagas- grito Sora.

La bala resonó en la habitación. Viste con horror caer el cuerpo de Molly en la entrada. Sentías lastima...

-Mama- gritaron los gemelos.

Cómo pudiste volteaste a verlos, ambos estaba cubiertos de lágrimas, Jong In abrazándolos. Sentiste una opresión en tu pecho. 

Definitivamente era un día que querías olvidar.


	12. La cruda verdad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero que te guste.... Perdón por la tardanza

Los días pasaron con rapidez. Tú herida aún no se curaba. Chris estaba aún en cama recuperándose, sentías que la vida quería cobrarte caro algo que ni siquiera sabías si habías hecho mal. 

-Linda ¿Como estás?- Yesung se acercó.

-Mejor- sonreiste- ¿Qué vamos hacer? 

-No lo sé- suspiró- Mamá y JongIn no regresarán hasta dentro de 1 semana.

Asentiste, Sora se había llevado a los niños, incluído a Asher, había cosas que solucionar. 

-Yesung- Scarlett entro corriendo- Chris quiere verte.

Él asintio y salió de la habitación.

-Gee, estoy preocupada

-Molly ya no está, Kai está en prisión. No creo que nos pueda ir peor.

-No es eso. Ya sabemos quién mató al Señor Kim.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaste.

*

\- ¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?- Yesung contuvo su llanto.

-Me enteré hace un mes. Quería decirte pero no sabía si era prudente, Siwon estaba en cierta parte arrepentido, pero no lo puedes culpar. Aunque era tu padre ...

-¡Lo sé!- dijo enojado- Hizo mucho daño pero....

Entraste a la habitación sin tocar 

-Todo este tiempo tuvimos al asesino enfrente.

-Gee- murmuró Chris.

*

Kai estaba desesperado, hace 2 días había llegado la noticia. Molly se había suicidado.

-¡Estúpida!- impacto su puño en la pared.

-Deja de hablar solo Kim.

-¡Pudrete Cho!

-Tiene visitas, amigo mío- sonrió Kyuhyun.

Siwon entró, metió las manos en sus bolsas y dió un ligero silbido.

-Los barrotes te van bien- rió.

-¿Aprovechandote de la posición de tu novio?

-Vamos Kim, no seas celoso, tenías a mi hermano y lo dejaste ir. Tenías a Gee e hiciste lo mismo. Sin mencionar a Molly. 

-¿En serio se suicidó?- se acercó a los barrotes.

-Si, no sin antes herir a Gee y a Chris.

-¿Ella está bien?- dijo preocupado.

-Se está recuperando, pero Kim no vengo a molestar- bufó- Hay algo que tienes que saber. 

Kai lo miro confundido

-Yo mate a tu papá- tomo un barrote y se recargo.

-¡Maldito!- grito.

-Pero quiero que sepas toda la verdad. Lo hice por que alguien me ordeno hacerlo. Esa persona estuvo detrás de todo, siempre. Pensé que tu padre era la cabeza, pero no era así. Ese hombre solo quería proteger lo que más quería...

-¿De qué hablas?- Kai se secó las lágrimas.

Siwon relato todo lo que sabía. Los ojos de Kai se abrían más ante cada palabra. 

Frustrado se dejó caer de rodillas.

-Gracias Siwon- no despegó la mirada del suelo- ¿Ya lo sabe Yesung?

-Chris se lo hizo saber ,espero y Kim- se alejo- Lo siento mucho. Tal vez cuando salgas puedas comenzar de cero.

Kai se levantó y se volteó, las lágrimas fluyendo con más intensidad.

-Yo también Choi, yo también.

Kyuhyun y Siwon salieron. En el camino ninguno hablo. Al llegar a la salida de la prisión, Siwon tomo la mano de Kyuhyun.

-Necesito que vayas con Yesung, te van a necesitar. Yo iré por Sehun. Es hora de ponerle fin a esto. 

-Lo sé- suspiró- ¿Sabes que esto no terminara bien verdad?

-Cariño, siempre lo supe- se inclinó y lo beso suavemente- solo recuerda que te amo.

Sin decir más se dió la vuelta y se fue. 

-Espero que no sea demasiado tarde- murmuro.

*

Esa misma tarde viajaron a Seúl, ahí se encontraban los niños y Sora. En el camino ninguno hablada. 

Harta de la tensión decidiste romper el silencio. 

-Siwon va para allá, el oficial Cho nos vera ahí.

-Lo sé- Yesung lucía intranquilo- haremos una parada. Necesito mis armas.

-No solo tú- dijo Scarlett- Yo también necesito una. 

*

El viaje a Seúl termino, al arribar al pueblo donde se encontraban , todos se prepararon. 

Chris iba apoyado en una muleta, a su lado Scarlett mantenía una pose sería y relajada. La miraste con tristeza pues sabías que debajo de eso estaba una madre muy preocupada.

Yesung iba adelante, el arma en su mano descansaba pesadamente, su respiración era corta, sus ojos mostraban una rabia nunca antes vista. 

Las personas que estaban ahí entraron rápidamente a sus hogares temerosos. Unos pocos más aventurados murmuraban entre sí ,que los Kim por fin se habían vuelto locos. 

-Yesung- murmuraste- debemos esperar a Siwon...

-No- dijo tajante.

-Tiene razón Gee- Scarlett te sonrió- No podemos esperarlo. Debe ser ahora o nunca. 

-Pero....

-Si no quieres ir por los niños regresa al auto- Yesung paro y volteó a verte.

-Mas que nada quiero a mi hijos conmigo. Pero deben pensar lo que están a punto de hacer. 

-No tendrás que hacer nada- movió la cabeza - Yo lo haré. Nadie más tiene ese derecho ¿De acuerdo? - miro a Scarlett y a Chris quienes asistieron enojados. 

* 

Kyuhyun bajo del coche rápidamente, miro el otro auto estacionado y se apresuró a alcanzarlos. 

Cómo pudo tomo su celular.

-Siwon, nos ganaron. Apresurate- sin esperar respuesta colgó.

*

Al llegar a la casa, Yesung abrió la puerta , Jong In estaba en el suelo inconciente.

-Hermano- Yesung lo movió desesperadamente- ¡Mierda!

Viendo a los demás se levantó, y subió las escaleras. Oyó voces en la habitación que estaba a la izquierda, con sigilo se acercó.

-Me descubrieron, pensé que se tardarían más, pero nunca espere que Molly se quitará la vida. Y ahora mi única salida eres tú y los niños.

-No tienes que hacer esto. Todo tiene solución. ¿Quieres dinero? ¿Poder?

-Ninguno. Siempre quise que ese hombre sufriera. Qué Kai cayera en un abismo tan grande que nada pudiera salvarlo. Yesung no estaba en el plan, pero ahora es una pieza clave.

-¿Scarlett?

-Ella fue un peón. ¿Quién crees que mandó a matar a su marido? ¿Chris? Una llamada y el ejército estadounidense vendrá por él. No me tientes..

-¿Gee?

-Fue una coincidencia, jamás pensé que se casaría con Yesung, o que terminaría encontrándose con Molly.

-¿Molly lo sabía?

-¿Qué son hermanas? Claro

Yesung abrió los ojos sorprendido, sin escuchar más abrió la puerta. 

Ahí en el piso ambos estaban hincados. 

-Basta- apuntó con el arma a la persona de la izquierda- ya no harás más daño. 

-Vamos Yesung, ¿Matarás a tu madre?- Sora se levantó y le sonrió.


	13. Era todo o nada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ojalá les guste. Faltas de ortografía va por mi cuenta.   
> Muero de sueño. Así que no me maten

_Hace 23 años._

_Sora camino con un pequeño bultito en brazos. Llevaba días sin comida, cansada vio aquel edificio, con un poco más de fuerza camino hacia ahí._

_Al llegar a la entrada la detuvieron. -No puede pasar señora- dijo una señorita._

_-Por favor, vengo a buscar a Kim Joong Woon, es urgente - varias lágrimas surcaban su rostro._

_La joven enternecida le indico que la siguiera. Llegaron a una sala de juntas. Ahí pidio que esperara._

_-¿Quién lo busca? - dijo a punto de salir._

_-Park Sora- le sonrió._

_*_

_EL Sr Kim entró corriendo a la sala, vio a Sora y la abrazo con fuerza, hasta qué ocurrió que aquel bulto comenzó a llorar._

_-¿Q ... qué?_

_-Es nuestro hijo- sonrió con ternura- se llama igual que tú, pero yo le digo Yesung._

_Ambos se quedaron ahí un largo tiempo. La vida los había vuelto a unir por alguna razón. Una muy pura, la otra una simple venganza._

_*_

_A lo largo de casi 5 años la compañía se asocio con diferentes mafias. Y terroristas, esto se estaba saliendo de control._

_Había nacido su segundo hijo, un pequeño al que llamaron JongIn._

_Sus colegas los Stevens tienen dos hijas, una de la edad de Yesung, la otra a pocos meses de nacer. Como un acuerdo él planeaba vender la compañía a ellos._

_Estaba cansado, solo quería libertad ..._

_*_

_Sora ideó un plan brillante, la segunda hija "murió" al nacer. Unos cuantos Miles de Wons y el personal médico habían sido fáciles._

_Iba el plan B, compraría la compañía._

_*_

_Cuando Kai cumplió 4 años las cosas empeoraron. Media mafia los quería muertos. Sora había cometido un terrible error. Asesinar a la esposa de un mafioso ruso._

_Las cosas no estaban bien._

_Una noche, todo empeoró._

_-Me iré- dijo decidida- Me llevaré a Yesung._

_-Nos podemos ir- dijo Joong - comenzar de nuevo ..._

_-No, mantendré a mi hijo a salvó, tú te quedarás. Tú y ese niño no me importan. Si mueren yo seré libre._

_Salió de la habitación viendo a Kai parado en la puerta._

_-Muevete- lo empujó riéndose._

_Joong abrazo a su hijo, prometiendo que jamás sabría la verdad._

_*_

_Molly y Sora tuvieron un plan. Ella se casaría con Kai. Después de que naciera su primer hijo y todo quedará en manos de Su nieto, Joong y Kai desaparecerían._

_El plan falló miserablemente, no contó con que Kai se casaría con Gee._

*

-Se caso con Kai- se burló Sora- Molly no podia tener hijos. Todo tenía que ser espléndido. Pero Chris y Scarlett se entrometieron. Todo hubiera estado bien, pero quisieron indagar. Te atreviste a vender la compañía que me costó tanto ...

-¡Cállate! - grito Yesung- esperaste tanto tiempo. -

-Tu te habías ido a Japón, pensé que estabas muerto. Visitaste a Kai.

-Queria arreglar las cosas. Todo este tiempo papá quizo proteger a los niños, y a nosotros de ti. Nos cuidaba de la mujer que ...

-Sí, eres igual a tu padre, dos patéticos sentimentales. Aún puedes solucionar esto. Entrégame lo que es mío, y regresaré a estos niños-Saco un arma de su ropa y apuntó a Sehun- ¿Comenzamos con Choi?

Varias voces se oían, Yesung aterrado volteó a la puerta, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Scarlett y Gee entraban agitados.

-Sora ya no Hay marcha atrás, solo rindete- Siwon se acercó lentamente.

-Eres un maldito traidor- Sora estaba furiosa- Te pedí que Matarás a Gee, pero no pudiste. A cambio le diste información a Scarlett.

-¿De qué habla? - murmuraste.

-¿No sabías? - Burlona se acercó un poco- Molly era tu hermana, todo este tiempo te lo oculto.

Era demasiada información. Esa mujer era tu hermana. Esa mujer quien te lastimo, e hizo tu vida un infierno.

-¡Mientes! - gritaste.

-No lo hago. Tú madre fue estúpida al confiar en mí.

Abriste los ojos. Kim Sora era la causa de tus problemas, el dormir en la calle, el orfanato, sufrir el desprecio de la gente. Las noches de insomnio y llanto.

Sin pensarlo tomaste el arma de Yesung, disparando contra Sora en cinco ocasiones.

-¡No! - Yesung grito y te quito el arma.

-¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! - caiste de rodillas al suelo. Tomando tu mano lastimada contra tu pecho.

Yesung tomó a Sora en sus brazos quien estaba tosiendo sangre.

-Resiste- dijo preocupado

-No lo creo Ye- subió su mano y acarició la mejilla de su hijo- No me arrepiento de nada. Algún día entendió que todo lo que hice fue por amor.

Su mano cayó con brusquedad.

Kyuhyun se acercó y tomo su pulso. Kim Sora estaba muerta.


End file.
